Our First Lover's
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: ( I couldn't find anything like this so I decided to make one :)) Jack only saw part of his memories, the parts he NEEDED to know. Who knew that when he was human he knew Tooth(Who is guardian) ? As lovers? Tooth doesn't know Jack is Jackson Overland, and vise versa. She thought Jackson betrayed her, she didn't know he died, let alone became Jack Frost.
1. Prologue

Death is a thief. It takes and keeps all that a person is, the person was. And when death takes from us someone as extraordinary as Jackson Overland, it takes with it not just his past, but who he was to us every day. Jackson was special but he never had it easy. A childhood torn from him. A rough adolescence, and a damning identity that was thrust upon him which he bore with dignity until he made himself a new name, Jack Frost. A name that was his own. Free from the binds of history, but with a curse of no memories of his former life. Not recognizing Tooth as his love, and vice versa. But that would soon all change...

* * *

**Burgess**** January 5, 1712**

I stand in a blazing snow storm as I wait for Jack. He said he would meet me at the back of the general store, which he worked at. He had said that he had taken his sister to ice skate, then meet me here exactly after. But, according to the sun, it's been almost two hours since the appropriate time. Where was Jackson? Had he ditched me?

I twiddled with my feathers, while waiting I had a lot of time to think. Which wasn't that good. I began thinking of ways he had ditched me.

_You're basically covered in feathers, you're a freak. _I think. My eyes tear up, no wonder he didn't want me.

_You'll live forever, he won't. _My mind points out yet again. I hold my face in my hands. He ditched me. I loved him, and I though he felt the same way. Obviously I was wrong. I couldn't deal with this, but I couldn't do anything drastic...

_No, Toothiana. _A familiar voice fills my head. Man in Moon.

_If your here to say I told you so, hurry it up. _I think back to him. He doesn't speak for a while, carefully choosing his thoughts.

_I just said that a relationship would be extremely difficult, especially with a human at that. _As he said that, I noticed something in his voice. He was hiding something, I had used that voice one time too many. Trying to get away from the guardians to see Jackson. It took a lot of lies. And now I'm currently fluent in it.

_What are you hiding, Manny?_ I think back. He stays silent and his voice fades away. I sigh. With tears in my eyes I fly back to Tooth Palace. But on the way back, something hit me, I could never love again. Jackson was my first lover, I would never be able to move on. Especially since he basically took out my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

Heres the prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**_Destiny. To believe that a life is meant for a single purpose, one must also believe in a common fate. Father to daughter, brother to sister, mother to child. Blood ties can be as unyielding as they are eternal. But it is our bonds of choice that truly light the road we travel. Love versus hatred. Loyalty against betrayal. A person's true destiny can only be revealed at the end of his journey, and the story I have to tell is far from over.- Tooth's_**_ Thoughts_

PRESENT

**TIME**

I lay my hands in my lap. Another boring meeting. But it wasn't like other meeting. For the first time, Jack wasn't cracking jokes. All of us were looking to him, and in return he looked to us strangely.

I felt a strong connection with Jack. The same kind of connection I had with Jackson. My eyes tear up. I couldn't think of that. Involuntarily, I went into a memory.

_It was night, I was rushing to a house. One of my fairies told me another got kidnapped, so I was going to get her back. I stopped on a window sill. I look in, trying to stay hidden I open the window carefully. Then step in. A gasp is heard on the left side of the room. _

_I turn to see a boy about a little under six feet. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His face was of one in shock. Then it turns into a smile. "So your the tooth fairy, huh?" he asks. I nod. An angry scowl on my face._

_"And your the boy who thought stealing one of my little helpers was funny." I retort back. His smile turns to a frown._

_"I'm sorry, I wanted to show my little sister Emma. But she won't stay up for more than two seconds when I wake her up." he says sadly._

_My face softens. "That's so sweet. I'm sorry. Which tooth did you lose?" I ask. He smiles._

_"I didn't" he says. I look confused so he continues. "I'm thirteen, I stopped losing teeth ages ago. It was hers. She wanted me to stay up and catch you to see her." he finishes._

_"I'm sorry she won't wake up." I say. But then do a double take. "Your thirteen and still believe?" I ask. _

_He looks at me with a duh expression. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" he asks. Then rephrases. " I mean, who that is smart doesn't?" he asks again._

_I laugh. "True." I find myself sitting on his bed. He looks at me more closely. Then blushes._

_"What is it?" I ask. He hesitates._

_"How a girl covered in feathers in feathers is far more prettier than any girl I have EVER seen." he says. I blush._

_"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I ask. My face going all serious. He laughs._

_"I guess, unintentionally both." He says._

_"And which part was voluntarily?" I ask._

_He smiles. "The pretty part." he says out right. I blush._

_"Why thank..." But I don't finish. Because I catch sight of his teeth. I zoom over to him knocking him down while opening his mouth as wide as I can._

_"Uht ah ew doing?" he asks. My fingers still in his mouth._

_"Your teeth, there beautiful. Like freshly fallen snow." I say. With awe of course. _

_He laughs, which sounds like music. "Well thank you." he says once my fingers are out of his mouth. I then remember my duty._

_"I've got to go. Bye!" I call to him. What I didn't understand was he looked sad._

I gasp when I'm out of the memory. Ever since I first met Jack they had been coming back. I look up to see everyone, even jack looking towards me.

"Tooth. What's the matter." Jack asks. I feel so mad at the whole world right now I snap.

"None of you r business, Frost!" I shout. Then my face softens.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I say. "I've had a rough day." he nods, then looks away. Into space, again. Jackson hurt me, badly. Whenever I think or remember him, it makes me really angry. I secretly had a punching bag in my castle to let out y anger.

I listen to the meeting as it drones on.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Question and Reviews:**

**Toothless killer- thank you. It touched me right in the heart.*sniff sniff***

**creatorx33- I know, right. The girls in a bad mood**

**Arkangelsouls- Of course there's going to be more! Here it is!**

**Guest- Really? Then tell them to me so I can read them. *crickets* thought so.**

**Ches skelington- well here's an update. I think I'll continue the story *wink wink***

**SilverDragon00- I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Really Important!**** Ok, the reason Tooth was on the field was because she only went into the world when her fairies got kidnapped so she could save them. Don't worry, I'm going along the original storyline of the movie.**

* * *

For the innocent, the past may hold a reward. But for the treacherous, it's only a matter of time before the past delivers what they truly deserve. - Tooth's Thoughts

* * *

After the meeting, I didn't stay to talk. I rushed away from the meeting. I didn't need anyone to ask me why I did that. Besides, I didn't exactly know, tried chasing me down, but I camouflaged with my painting in the hall. Jack can be ditzy some times. I humph and start to fly off before someone catches my hand. I whip my head around, Jack. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want, Jack?" I ask him, trying not to sound bitter. Hurt crosses his face. My face softens. I need to stop being snappy. But it was like every time I see Jack I'm reminded of Jackson.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok, and... talk." he says, his face straight now. No hurt is on his face anymore, like he's used to it. My face scrunches up.

"Sure." I say, if I refused he'd know something was wrong. He nods. Then let's go of my hand. I start flying away, him on my tail. I twirl and dodge glaciers and rocks, but he's always there. I huff. I really didn't want to talk, but I had to make a really good reason he couldn't come. Then I remember I had one of those snow globes that North uses.

I smile then take it out of my messenger bag. I whisper Tooth Palace and throw it. Swirls appear in front of me, I fly fast, hoping Jack doesn't go in, too. I fly right through it and come across rocks and cliffs. I look behind me, he's nowhere to be seen. I smile, but kind of regret it. Maybe I should've had someone to talk to. But then Jack appears in front of me.

He inspects his hand like it's important. "Tooth, why are you trying to evade me? This must be bad." he says, then looks to me. I expect to see a smile like he's joking. But for once he's not. Suddenly, my mind goes to Jackson involuntarily. He was the same way as Jack, always playing tricks unless it was serious. I couldn't think of this, I don't think I could.

I shake my head, Jack looks concerned. I smile before I go into another flashback.

_Another of my fairies had been kid-napped (pun intended.) I was racing there, what could be happening to them? I had finally got to Burgess, weird. That's where someone kidnapped one of them last week. I finally get to the house they were a oh no. It was the same house. I go up to the room where they were last time to see Jackson playing with a fairy. They were laughing and mumbling quietly. _

_I start tapping my foot. Jackson looks to me, then smiles. "Hello, Tooth Girl." he says to me, smiling like an idiot. It was kind of cute, no Toothiana. Don't think like that. Besides, It's illegal to a guardian to date a human. Why was I confiding in this? Ugh. _

_"Hey, Jackson." I say back. Then I frown. "Why do you have one of my fairies?" I ask._

_His smile fades, realizing the importance of this. "I'm sorry I stole her, I just wanted to see you. My sister lost another tooth. So I thought I could see you."_

I go back into reality. I was falling. I look down, I was about a hundred feet away from the cliffs end. Suddenly arms are around me. Enveloping me. It was Jack. He shakes me.

"Tooth!" he says. I don't respond. Tears form in his eyes. My eyes close. I'm in shock. Literally. My body wouldn't respond. He shakes me again. "Tooth!" Then he shoves something down my throat, chocolate. He moves my mouth so I can chew. My body finally responds. I gasp.

"I am so sorry, Jack!" I gasp out. He smiles, then it goes away.

"Tooth, want to explain to me why you just did that. You scared my dead..." Then he stops, rethinking. "I mean the living daylights outta me!" he looks worried. Why did he say dead? Never mind that, I need to find a way to get him off my tail. I didn't want to talk about my problems, I have been trying to get rid of those thoughts for a while now.

"I don't need to answer to you, Frost!" I snap. Oh my gosh, I just did it again. I look to Jack, he has a sad expression.

"I am so sorry, Jack!" I scream to him. He winces. He notices he is still holding me I do to. We both blush as he lets me float in the air. But keeping an eye on me.

"That's ok, Toothiana. This just shows me more you need help. He sits on his staff, looking intently at me. Before I can answer, Baby Tooth comes. She starts tweeting to Jack. He laughs and tickles her. "Hey, Baby Tooth." he says. Then another flashback becomes me, please not again! This is ridiculous.

_"Besides, I think Baby Tooth Likes me." Jackson finishes. I look to him. _

_"Baby Tooth?" I ask._

_"Yeah, since I keep seeing her I thought I would give her a name."_

I'm falling AGAIN. Jack catches me AGAIN. I say sorry AGAIN. He looks at me strangely AGAIN. "Toothiana, we need to talk." he says sternly.

I nod. I know I can't evade this. I show him to my palace.

* * *

So here I was in my palace, in front of my unlit fireplace. Sitting on a sofa with Jack so close to me I could feel the coldness coming off of him in waves. I blush. He does to. We both scoot to opposite directions.

"So, Tooth. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asks, looking concerned even as he blushes.

I sigh. How was I going to say this so he will get off my back without saying too much? "Someone broke my heart and you kind of remind me of..." I realize I said a little too much. I shut my mouth. Jack looks at me.

"I remind you of them, how?" he asks, barely a whisper.

"That I don't know." I say, honestly

He sighs. "What was his name." I nearly choke.

"What?" I ask.

He looks to me again. "What was the bloke's name?" He asks again.

I sigh for like the hundredth time and look away from him. I think, should I tell him? It didn't matter, really. Jackson was already dead. The thought of that made my eyes water. "I can't tell you." I say bluntly.

He looks confused. "Why not?" he asks, flying in front of my face.

"Because, Jack. I just don't want to. I mean, suddenly you care about my problems?!" I shout, not meaning to. He doesn't say anything. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you said something about the word 'dead'. A secret for a secret." I bargain. I wasn't giving up his name for nothing. I didn't want to period. Plus, I knew he probably wouldn't tell me.

He pondered over it. "Why would you think that's a secret?" he asks, keeping an even voice.

I narrow my eyes. "Because, why would someone not keeping that a secret stop talking about it in the middle of a sentence?" I interrogate.

He looks me in the eyes. "Touché." he says back. Then flies off into the sky. Why was my life so complicated?

* * *

For the rest of the evening I pondered over his secret. In case he decided to tell me so I would answer, I would find out on my own.

He killed someone on accident? On purpose? He watched someone die? I couldn't think of anything and sigh. I go back to my throne and start barking orders to my fairies about locations and teeth. And for the first time in my life I wasn't enthusiastic about it.

* * *

**Question: (Answer correctly first and next chapter is dedicated to you, yes YOU!) What are the first words in the movie? (I know the movie by heart :P)**

* * *

**Ending AN: please review, it makes my heart smile (:3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I was so surprised when I got home from school and checked my email to see I was crowded with reviews and follows. I was so frikin happy! I literally did the happy dance. (It's where I make my arms to a wave while there above my head. While I run around the house :) ) **

**I had 745 views, 15 reviews, 16 favorites, and 24 followers! Please keep it up guys, I love you all!**

* * *

**Dedication: creatorx33, and Vamp4eva (she gave me the funniest review)**

* * *

**Questions, answers, and reviews:**

**creatorx33: actually, I can't wait in till they fess up so I can watch a soap opera. I couldn't get to sleep the other day so I put myself to sleep by doing that chapter, with detail I might add, in my head. I almost cried. But I'm a big softie :)**

**Vamp4eva: welcome to the 'I know the movie by heart' club! I just made that up :)**

**Sparrow2000: I'm sorry I resurfaced some old thoughts for you. And I'm glad you loved the chapter!**

**Blackirean Boltien: I'm sorry the chapters haven't been that long, but my new standards starting next chapter will be 2,000 words. It used to be 1,000! I can't wait either, and I'm the writer. But in my opinion, I can't wait for everyone to find out Jack's big secret. For some reason I role that way :)**

**angelwithshotgun: you got it right the second time :)**

**Guest: well, the reason Toothiana was out in the field was because when someone kid-naps (pun intended) he fairies, she has to save them. That doesn't really qualify as her working, I hope. I am going by the movie's guidelines, don't worry. Also, please tell me of those fics, I'd like to read them. :)**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: You my girl, are the reason I put this up so dang fast. I even stopped playing Disney Infinity for you! :P**

* * *

_Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person… …one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power. -Jack's and Tooth's thoughts._

* * *

**(I am beating myself up for this 'cause I was only going to do Tooth's POV but I decided I needed Jack's to.) Jack's POV**

I flew away from Tooth's Palace as fast as I could. I couldn't give up my secret, no one would treat me the same ever again. I mean, when you find out someone's actually dead and doesn't have a pulse, it changes everything. Unless you're dead yourself, then you like that person better. I definitely didn't like hugs.

I was so scared that one of the guardians, Jamie, or spirits would hug me and find no pulse, no beating heart. Or if I got hurt and North or Kangaroo would check for my pulse to make sure it was alright. Once, that almost happened. After the fight with Pitch, it turned out I broke a wanted to check my pulse to see if it was normal and I went ballistic. They looked at me like I was crazy, but decided not to check it anyways, though.

I shiver, that day was too close. I could have been alone again, I couldn't do that. I had to pretend to be someone I'm not. It's better than no one acting weirder than normal around me. I shrug, trying to get that out of my system. I seriously hated lying to everyone. But, it had to be done. Speaking of guardians...

I needed to talk to the other guardians, they could probably help me. I see the North Pole, I finally reached North's hideout. I start going towards the ground, snowy whiteness touches my feet. It feels warm. I smile, I love being ME.

I knock on the giant green doors, then I wait for what feels like forever. Finally, a yeti comes to the door, it's Phil. I pretend to inspect my nails while Phil looks at me angrily. "Long time no see, Phil." he pounds his fists together. "It's been forever! The Easter week of 2012, right?" I ask, hiding laughs. He huffs as in a way of saying, 'that was a few months ago, you dolt.'

"Don't worry, Phil. I'm not trying to break in anymore. I am a guardian now, anyway." I say, a smug smile on my face. He stares at me, then huffs something that goes along the lines of, 'you! A guardian? They must be giving those to anyone these days!'

Good thing I knew he was kidding.

He lets me in, leading me to the globe room. North, Bunny, and Sandy are already there. As usual, North and Bunny are arguing about which holiday's the best. Sandy is there, trying to talk to them through his Sandy images. I wave to him, I seemed like the only one who saw him doing those things these days. He smiled. We stared doing Sign language.

You see, we made up our own. Because regular human sign language was confusing. Ours was easier. _Won't listen to you again? _I sign.

He silently laughs. _Yep._

Bunny and North finally notice me. "V'ell, V'ello, Jack!" North booms. I smile.

But then I get to business and start talking to them about Tooth.

* * *

"That's why guys." I finish explaining to them why we needed to help Toothiana. But I guess I went to fast, because everyone looked confused.

"Why did you say dead, though?" North asks. Looking suspicious. My face goes paler than usual, that's really pale.

"That's not important!" I snap.

Bunny claps slowly. "And, now, I think you know how Tooth feels." he states.

I get mad. "But mine isn't life threatening! Hers is! Falling form the (f- word) sky! Blacking out!" I start to breath in and out heavily from the shouting. The guardians look surprisingly at me.

"Jack, we can see this very important to you. We help you." North suggests.

"Yeah, whatever, Mate." Bunny offers.

Sandy shows me, than a checkmark.

I smile, "Thanks guys."

North winks. "Don't worry 'bout it. We are now worried for Toothy as v'ell" I smile again.

"Thank guys, try spending time with her to see if she does it again." With that I fly off.

A day or two later, North calls us all back. But there is only three aura borealis-'s. It must be about Tooth, that's why he wouldn't call her. DUH, Frost. But then Tooth flies up beside me. She tries to make conversation. I guess she still felt guilty because of yesterday.

"Why do you think only three lights are on? I was lucky I was out in the field today, or I maybe have wouldn't have seen it..." and she keeps on going. No, I wasn't mad at her, but I was concerned. I was too busy thinking.

"Jack? Jack!" Toothiana shouts. I stop and look up. She's twenty feet in front of me I fly towards her.

"Sorry, Toothiana." I say. She looks confused.

"Jack, I really want to know your secret. I promise I'll tell you mine. If you saw someone die, or something, I could help you. I mean, come on. It's been worrying me. Your dead what?" she asks, I need to get away from her, and the only way is to be a (b-word). I wish I didn't need to do this, this will hurt me more than it hurts her. But she can't know.

That's when I realize it. I do care about what the guardians think, but I think I care about Tooth's opinion more than there is. It's like, the reason I'm here is to make her happy. It's like, gravity doesn't keep me to the earth, and it's HER. I realized it, I loved Toothiana. It repeated in my head, I love Toothiana. I LOVE TOOTHIANA!

I couldn't believe I had been THIS blind, but she could never feel the same about me, I'm just Jack Frost. I couldn't have her not want me anymore than she probably already did. That's why she, or anyone for that matter, could know I'm dead. Even if she was nice and tried to return the feelings, if she knew I was dead. Or anyone, she would think and be made fun of for necrophilia **1.**

"Get away from me, _Toothiana!"_ I spit out Toothiana like it was venom in my mouth. Tears brim my eyes, I look away. "Maybe I'm staying behind because maybe I want you to leave ME ALONE!" I shout. Once I think my water works are safe at green, I look to Tooth. Her eyes are spilling tears, her face beet red, and her hands are over her mouth. I suddenly feel miserable. It was like she was sad, I was sad.

She flies quickly away to the opposite direction of North's, I float there sadly.

* * *

I finally get back to North's, my head drooping the whole time. I couldn't believe I had did that. My heart felt so... wrong. I sigh, I need to keep it together before North and Bunny asks what's wrong. I close my eyes to get the brimming tears away as they shed down my face.

"Hey, guys!" I shout, trying to sound happy.

They look at me, smiling. "Hey." then North looked serious. "We all went to Tooth."

I look at them, nodding for them to continue. "She didn't black out or anything, except when Bunny mentioned you." he says, looking to me. I look confused, as did everyone else.

"Try spending more time with her, it should help, I hope. See what triggers it, if anything does." I suggest, they nod their heads.

Then North smiles, "Eggnog?" he asks. Bunny makes an 'eww' sound, I just decline, while Sandy gives two thumbs up. Little did Sandy know that Bunny and I saw the elves drank it, then by request of some by North, spit it back into the cup when North and Sandy weren't looking?

When Sandy takes a drink, Bunny looks to me and we both cringe. I sit onto one of the sofa's far away from the fireplace, but it was a little too hot. I send a cold air breeze and it snuffs out the light.

I smile as Kangaroo, North, and Sandy sit there trying to look comfortable. I smile as I freeze Bunny's ears. As he glares at me I take off smiling the whole way. That is, in till I start worrying about Toothiana.

* * *

**1) Loving a corpse, basically.**

* * *

**Question: (If you are the first to answer this correctly, you get the chapter dedicated to you! Yes you!) What is the first memory shown from Jack's tooth capsule?**

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Please review! It makes my heart smile! (:3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Within about thirty minutes I already had like five reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

**Dedication:Sparrow2000 (the answer was running through the woods.)**

* * *

**Reviews and Questions:**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: Don't worry, I will (rubs hands together) I already have a great idea in me head.**

**Blackirean Boltien: I know, right? Too bad there's no therapy for spirits. I think Jack is dead, in a way of science way, but he can still love and stuff like that. Since all other spirits and Guardians didn't die, they have heartbeats. I don't know, it's just an opinion.**

**Sparrow2000: Yay! (Jumps up and down) you got it right!**

**Prophet21: I know,, I'm practically over here restraining myself from writing that part already. But the story needs to unfold first.**

**shaneErgirlo: You got it right, but Sparrow2000 beat you to it :(**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: It's ok, 'A for effort' :p**

**AnonymousWolf: I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_'Trust is a difficult thing. Whether it's finding the right people to trust… …or trusting the right people will do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart… …is the riskiest thing of all. In the end… …the only person we can truly trust… …is ourself.' - Jack's and Tooth's thoughts_

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

After Bunny left, I was brought back into the same memory I went in when Bunny was here. He had said another joke about me and Jack again, something how we were meant for each other. Typical Bunny. That sent me into another memory.

_Jack and I were kissing passionately, me grabbing fistfuls of his hair into my small hands. It was about a few months after we had first met each other. We had made the most of what we could. Jack had told me he loved me, and I returned the feelings. We hadn't told anyone though. Jackson kisses me again. He had his hands on my face and hips. _

_I pulled back and he looked at me, concern in his eyes. "I think we might wake your sister up, Jackson." I say, looking concerned. I look over to his sister, Emma. She had the softest brown hair and the most heart warming brown eyes. We had met once, when she woke up one night while I was visiting. But Jackson didn't want her to know, said she might tell his parents. And if a kid did know, another guardian could come and they would tell on us. So I agreed._

_We had pretended that I was here for a tooth, and she was so tired she didn't ask who's or how's. I smile at the memory. She was a sweet little angel. And Jackson adored her, she was his world. _

_He looked over to her, looking worried to. "Your right, let's go outside, to the lake." he suggests. I nod, smiling. He leads me out of the door, and through the woods. I remember like yesterday, we were making out throughout the woods. Past the trees and over sticks and stones. A mile through, we finally made it to the lake. He looks up for a second, and seems to spot something. There was frost on the lake, even though it was mid autumn. It was pretty, but not acrylic, not like Jack's now I think of it._

_I would have to ask Jack when I see him next why his frost back then was crappy. In fact, it had no pictures or swirls in it, it was just there._

_He lead me to a rock covered with moss and frost. He pushes us onto it, the coldness numbs my back, but the warmness of the friction starts to warm me up. The soft moss squishes under my weight. My lips hooked on his, vice versa. I break us up. "The guardians wil be wondering were I'm at, Jackson." I gasp, out of air. He smiles._

_"They won't find out. And if they do. So what." he says, shrugging his shoulders. I glare at him. "They'd have to go through me, Sweet Tooth." he says to me, kissing me again. That's where I got that name, started calling everyone that. The guardians would secretly ask each other what was up, I smiled. I loved the old days. _

_We soon get uncomfortable on the rock, the jagged edges scraping into my back. I look around to see a soft patch of frozen grass in the middle of the pond. I smile, looking to Jack. He looks where I'm looking and smiles. I pick him up, then fly there. My foot touches the water, I shiver. He does the same. We smile at each other. Then I sit him down softly. _

_We make out a little more, then were both gasping for breath. I look at him again and smile. I grab his shirt, then look to him. He nods. I smile, then take off his shirt. He grabs my feathers, I mold them off. And we keep doing that, taking turns taking off something. 'Till we both have nothing. We stare at each other for a while. The friction melts the grass's frosty dew away. Then we press together and love each other for hours._

I snap out of the memory, panting. It takes me a minute to catch up with my lungs I had left miles back. I look up to see Bunny. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" I ask. I frown, I hated being rude. But I couldn't help it. Bunny looks at me worriedly, I try smiling through my wincing. That was my happiest memory. Well, second favourite. (**you'll find out soon enough) **I hold my stomach.

"Actually, Sheila. I was just leaving." He said, getting up, then hopping off. I watch as he taps the floor and goes was weird. All the guardians, besides Jack, came to see me. I sigh, getting back to my work.

I had been trying to get on the field more, Jack told me I should try it again. I'm glad he told me to. It was awesome! That is, 'till I saw the borealis. There were only three though. I hurry and fly through clouds and start towards North's. As I go above the clouds, I dip my hand into them. Swirls split up the cloud into two, I smile. I loved it above the clouds. No storms, no thoughts, just the clouds and me.

Then I see Jack, I smile and rush up to him. Zipping through the air at top speed. The wind he's riding on shakes me a bit, but I regain balance. It takes him a moment to register me. As if he's deep in thought. After he notices me, I start talking up a storm. He falls behind a little, then he starts getting grouchy. I was worried about him, I had to try to ask him again.

"Jack, I really want to know your secret. I promise I'll tell you mine. If you saw someone die, or something, I could help you. I mean, come on. It's been worrying me. Your dead what?" I ask.

"Get away from me, _Toothiana!"_ He suddenly shouts at me. Tears brim my eyes, I look away. I just wanted to help.

"I just wanted to help." I gasp out.

"Maybe I don't want your help!" he shouts. " And maybe I'm staying behind because maybe I want you to leave ME ALONE!" he shouts. Once I think my water works are safe at green, I look to Jack. Nope, there at deep red. My eyes were spilling tears. My hands over my mouth. My heart gives a clench.

I realized something as he rejected me. I loved him. I loved Jack Frost. And he rejected me, didn't love me back. He put my heart back together when I et him. He was so nice. Then he broke it in two, like Jackson. For the second time in my life, my heart broke in two.

* * *

I sit in my palace, unmoving. I did nothing for hours. Suddenly, Manny's voice fills my head.

_I told you not to get involved. The first AND second time. You didn't listen, Toothiana. _He whispers into my ear.

'I know, Manny. But why can't have love? Just because I'm a guardian?' I ask.

_No, Toothiana. Because you weren't ready either times. Try giving Jack another chance, the more you get to know him, the more secrets you learn._ Moon says.

I squint my eyes. 'What?' But Manny doesn't answer, I huff. Then Sandy comes in. I wipe my eyes as North and Bunny follow suit.

"Hey, guys." I try to say as happily as I can. My voice breaking a little. They look at me concerned.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" North asks. I shake my head. I need to lie.

"A little girl got a cavity." I lie, my voice nearly giving me away. They laugh, concern wiped off their faces. But then it appears back.

"Stop lying to us, Tooth." I bite my lip. Should I tell them? I could use Jack as an excuse. Maybe it would work, I should try.

"Jack, he was angry with me. It just made me a little sad." I tell them, their faces soften.

"Speaking of Jack." Bunny starts to say. He's smiling for some reason. Then I turn to North.

"Yeah, Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack." North smiles, while he's saying it. My mind threatens to go into another memory. I think they see the concern on my face. This wasn't funny. Sandy puts an image of Jack above his head. I can't keep the memories at bay anymore. But before I go into he memory, I swear I hear Bunny say something about, 'I told you guys that was it.'

_We were in the forest again, the night before still in our minds. I had willed my feathers to grow back, while Jack put on his clothes. I had lost the card to the love of my life, and I was ecstatic. I turned to Jack, who was smiling like a mad man. I looked to the sky. Ten gasp. Jack hears this. "What?" he asks. _

_I shake my head. "It's just that, I need to get back. The guardians had a meeting today, Brownie." I say to him. He frowns. _

_"Ok. I love you. How about we meet behind the old general store I work at? After I take Emma skating?" he asks. I smile, nodding my head. With that I take off towards Norths. _

_The memory fades and re-appears inside North's place. "Where were you, Tooth? You are never late, but lately it's all you ever do." North looks peed off. We had this conversation many times. _

_"Just leave me alone, North." I shout. Suddenly he gives me a once over. _

_"Did you get hurt? Or..." he trails off, eyes widening. "Your feathers look new, and ruffled." he begins, but I leave before he could say anything._

I come back from my blackout. Everyone is still there. I gasp. There smiling. Had they seen that to? "OH. Did you guys see that?" I ask, looking worried. They must have noticed this.

"No, was it that embarrassing?" Bunny asks. I shake my head no. "What do you do anyway when you black out?" Bunny asks. Looking at his paws. North inspects an old candy cane from his pocket.

'Memories." I state, bluntly. My feathers ruffle down. "Can you guys PLEASE leave. I have things to do, you know." I demand. They go out the door and I break down in tears.

* * *

**Question: (Answer correctly and the next chapter will be dedicated to you, yes you!) What is the screensaver on my phone? {I'll give hint, it's a live wallpaper since my phone is a Samsung Galaxy Note.} [Everyone who guesses will get the chapter dedicated to them, unless someone actually gets it right.]**

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Ask me any type of question in your review, about the story or something else! Please review! It makes my heart smile. **

** (: 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **I'm peed off. French II is my first block class, and we had moments of silence throughout the day. We had like two to three in my first block class. Well, my French teacher is an older man. He's mean. He's from France, and sometimes insults America. But not badly, I guess. He'll say something, then deny it. He has favorites, I'm not one of them, he only has like three or two. During ALL o those moments of silence, he kept talking, telling us to hurry and finish our homework. Were all like 'shut up', 'shh.' Then after the last one, we tell him it was a moment of silence, and he should've been quiet. He says, "Well, then be quiet. You guys were talking. You should've been quiet and not talking English. That really peed me off. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ranted like that.**

* * *

**Dedication: Sorry to the people who answered the last question, I will dedicate this to you guys to. Since it's 9/11, I am dedicated this chapter to the ones that got killed from the twin towers, to the people that risked their lives downing a plane before it could hurt anyone, to volunteers during those times, and families that were affected. **

* * *

**Secondary Dedication: Blackirean Boltien, and KrysatlInsane. Girl. I'm sorry to inform you both that you got it wrong. It is Jack turning around when he is supposed to be asking if he's on the naughty list. He has a black hoody on with a DP on and has green eyes. He's saying 'I was secretly Danny Phantom, don't judge me, it was a phase.' Don't judge me! :)**

* * *

**Blackirean** **Boltien: Actually, Manny doesn't like Jack in my story. You'll see why soon. He did that for his bravery. He didn't actually think Jack would figure it out. He didn't approve of their relationship. I'm sorry, but he will still be dead. It's how my mind works. But there is going to be a reason why he needs to be. My life has been crap, and it has made me see things in a different way. And thank you, I try. Thanks, I needed some self esteem booster :)**

**creatorx33:huh?**

**Sparrow2000: I go through and put, review answers , line. Dedication, line AND so on. Then I go to and write the story, when I'm done I add details. Then I go fill in the other stuff. Trade mark secret pinky promise not to tell? :) And you write good to, I'm sure :)**

**Ches Skelignton: Sorry, I was listening to 'Gold Trans Am' by Ke$ha when I wrote that :)**

* * *

_Guilt is a powerful affliction. You can try to turn your back on it, but that's when it sneaks up behind you and eats you alive. Some people struggle to understand their own guilt, unwilling or unable to justify the part they play in it. Others run away from their guilt, shedding their conscience until there's no conscience left at all. But I run toward my guilt. I feed off of it. I need it. My father died never knowing if I would ever come to believe his innocence. For me, guilt is one of the few lanterns that still light my way.- Jack's Thoughts. (**Guys, this is the chapter you all have been waiting on! Does it feel rushed?)**_

* * *

**Jack**

I stay at North's place, so he didn't have to call me with the aurora borealis. I twiddle with my thumbs, freeze some no good elves, and walk around the globe. I was bored, I'll admit it. The guardian of Fun was bored, no, I couldn't believe it either.

I sit there, then North, Bunny, and Sandy come in. They were grinning like madmen. I looked at them weird, Kangaroo hasn't smiled that way in... forever.

"Hey guys! How'd it go?" I ask. I trace my fingers on the frost of my staff. Creating tiny little new branches of frost. They look up to me, now I'm scared.

"We figured out a theory, well Bunny did, that you were the one that triggered the black outs. Or memories, as she called them." North explains. I frown, I'm the reason she remembers this stuff? I feel horrible now, my heart tugs.

"And the theory?" I ask, but already knowing the answer. I close my eyes shut. I was the one causing Toothiana pain, But it was no different from me shouting at her. I sigh.

North continues. "It was confirmed. We said your name once, she looked like she was fighting something, we continued. She finally blacked out." Bunny,, North, and Sandy look at me with regret. I frown, I'm glad we now know what triggers it, but she had to pay.

"You gave her pain on purpose?" I ask. "Don't answer that. Why would I cause her pain?" I ask, mainly to myself. Tears of frost come down my face. I wipe them off with my sleeve. Why? I sit on the globe.

Seeing my pain, Bunny speaks. "We had to, Jack. But we don't know why you bring her memories. Maybe there good memories?" he offers, trying to support my self esteem. News flash, it wasn't working.

"It can't be, Kangaroo. She told me someone broke her heart a long time ago. But she didn't know of me back then." I state. I'm now off the globe and walking circles on Antarctica, upside down. North, Bunny, and Sandy all look equally confused. "What?" I ask, concern for what they may know. I jump off the globe and onto the floor.

"It's just, that... how long ago was it?" North asks. Worry in his voice. I turn my head quickly to him.

"I... I don't know. And she's in no good condition with me for me to talk to her. And if you guys ask her, she'll get suspicous, why?" I ask, getting worried now.

They sigh, worry and regret on both their faces. "Its just that, about in the early seventeen hundreds. She was fine. But then she started coming to meetings late, ruffled feathers, new ones appearing all the time; like she took them off and they grew back. She wouldn't tell us. But she was so happy, to."

My eyes were wide now, but not with wonder, but fear for Tooth. "What happened?" I ask, barely in a whisper. Only Bunny picked it up.

"Then the little Sheila, we found her in her palace, crying. It was either in a January or December. Her eyes were red, everything. We kept checking on her, but one day we found her in a bloody mess. We didn't let her outta our sight for a decade." He finishes,, looking sad. I sigh, this couldn't be happening. The guy probably abused her. The monster, how could someone do that to her? I flash my eyes open and fly to Tooth's Palace.

* * *

I get to Tooth's, then rush in. Not even stopping for a second to admire the golden wood-work. I rushed to her throne, someplace she could be. I was suddenly so protective of her. I went to her bathroom, bedroom, everywhere. That's when I spot her. She was in the front hall, shouting orders. But with little tears in her eyes.

"Tooth?" I ask. Her head snaps to mine. Her eyes widen, she takes a step back. "Please, Tooth. I'm here to say sorry." I say, she sighs. Then she walks up to me. She hugs me. A hug, I feel suffocated. I carefully shove her off, and make an excuse. "Still not used to the hugging." I say. She giggles.

"I'm sorry to, Jack. I wasn't fair to you either." she gives me a half smile.

Then I frown. "It's just that, Tooth, I really am worried about what that sicko did to you." I say, firmly. She looks to me, then sighs.

"He never PHYSICALLY hurt me. Only one time he hurt me, it was emotionally. He ditched me, he told me to meet him somewhere." she smiles. "He didn't come for hours, so I finally left. I kept coming back, but he was... gone. It was like he packed up and moved." she twiddled with her feathers. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"You don't have to..." I begin, but she interrupts.

"No, you should know. There was something I was going to tell him. You see, he proposed. We were going to sneak away from the guardians and Manny, get married. We knew I couldn't have kids. But he was willing to marry me anyway." she smiles again, playing with her feather hair. Then her eyes glaze over.

"Tooth?" I ask, getting worried. She snaps out of it.

"Sorry, when I think of him, I get memories." she explains. I frown.

"OH." I reply. I reminded her of him, great.

"He was so nice, Jack. But he liked to play tricks. Just like you, Jack." She smiles. Great, I reminded her of him in an action. There goes tricking people.

"Jackson." she says. I look to her.

"What?" I ask. Confusion clearly on my face.

"That was his name. Jackson Overland." She states. Then looks to me. "I trust you not to tell North or any of them, right?" she asks. But I can't hear her. All I hear is that nae over and over. No wonder I reminded her of him so much, I was him.

"When did he ditch you?" I gasp out, in a rasp voice. I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't. I caused her so much pain.

She looks to me, sadly. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was January 5, 1712. After he ditched me, I went to our favourite place, the pond. There was a hole in the ice, I guess someone was ice fishing." she shrugs. "I threw the ring. I hid it in my feathers from the guardians, but I never took it off 'till then. I threw it right into the ice. I felt kind of guilty, he said he worked long hours to pay for it." she shrugs, again. I probably would've done that to.

"It... It was nice talking to you Tooth." I say, then fly off while she stares at me in deep thought.

* * *

I walk in circles in the globe room, deep in thought. I died that day, she didn't know. Oh gosh. And I didn't remember. Manny probably knew of me and her, yet he wouldn't at least give me that memory at least. I stare at the moon angrily for about the fifteenth hundredth time in my life, but this tie in pure loathing. "Gah!" I shout.

Big mistake. North, Bunny, and Sandy all come in. "Jack, v'at is it?" North asked.

"Yeah, mate." Bunny replies. "How'd it go with Sheila?" he asks, wonder in his voice.

"Nothing." I rasp out. Sandy looks at me.

_Brain. Tap. Pointing to me. Words with X over them. _He knows I'm lying. "Yeah, Jack, I think I'm with Sandy. You lying. You know who or what happened. Don't you?" they ask. I nod.

"Then tell us." Bunny insists. I shake my head no. Then I fly away. Sandy comes after me. I dodge clouds, go through some, and duck under ducks. But he's right behind me. I turn, I hate to do this, but I need him off my tail. I stop, and turn around. I smile to him, then grab his hand. He silently gasps in surprise. I throw him over my head and into the sky. There, I rub my hands together.

I think while I fly to Burgess. At least I was good to her before I involuntarily left her. Right? I needed to see m memories. Manny better let me see these. I know how the memory system goes, only see the memories you NEEDED to see. Well, Manny, I needed to f-in see them now. Anger was basically pouring out of my ears. I land onto my lake.

Thankfully, no one is there. I loved the kids, but I needed to be alone. I frost the ice with the tip of my staff. I go to the spot I died in, I go to the place that I vaguely remember from my life. I sigh, but go over to an old tree trunk. I dig something from the dirt and snow. My tooth capsule. I never gave it back, and no one seemed to remember me having it. My teeth were probably categorized in the seventeen hundreds, and no one goes back there anymore.

I sigh, do I want to see this? Yes, maybe, no? I needed to, to see how I could help Tooth. I press the Sapphire and go into my memories.

_I'm staying up to see the Tooth Fairy for Emma. I hold a flashlight, and pretend to be asleep. I hear something, then I grab for it. I hear a squeak, then it pecks me, but I don't let go. I caught Baby Tooth._

_Now I'm in front of Toothiana, she looks peed of. I frikin stole her fairy, so I don't blame her. We talk, then I smile sadly._

_I'm in front of Tooth again. Were talking. I tell her I love her, we kiss. _

_I zoom through my memories, date I had, kisses we shared._

_Were on a soft pile of grass naked._

_I fall through the ice._

_In my new life, I see a lady covered in feathers throw something shiny in the pond. _

_I see Tooth for the first time in three hundred years._

I'm thrown out of my memories. I gasp. I can't believe it. I knew Baby Tooth in my early life. I kissed Tooth many times in my human life. I shared something special with her. I left her. I saw her in my new life. I knew her now.

I look ahead for what feels like forever, then I put my head between my knees and sob.

* * *

**Review, Please!? It makes my heart smile. (:3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am so frikin happy! You guys gave me at least ten reviews, that's about the most I ever got in a chapter ever! Keep it up, because I'm going to be mean and make you all give me ten more for the next chapter. I know,, you guys hate me. But I LOVE reviews! Who knows, I might give up and give it to you guys anyway. Sorry this one's short!**

* * *

**Dedication: Blackirean Boltien, and KrysatlInsane. Girl.**

* * *

**review and questions:**

**creatorx33: what don't you understand? Ask me and I might be able to help. If it's the characters, they'll find out soon.**

**GreatWolfSpirit: Thank you**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: Don't worry girl, they'll find out soon.**

**Phantom Music Lover: Thanks.**

**Sparrow2000: did you mean what I thought of Jack. I know. I am kinda just that way, but it's important he stays that way. At the first part of your review I thought you were going to say you hated it, but then it ended so nicely. LOL. Thank you! That means a lot to me.**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: Thank you! here's your update!**

* * *

_The greatest weapon anyone can use against us is our own mind… …by preying on the doubts and uncertainties that already lurk there. Are we true to ourselves, or do we live for the expectations of others? And if we are open and honest… …can we ever truly be loved? Can we find the courage to release our deepest secrets? Or, in the end, are we all unknowable? Even to ourselves?- Jack's Thoughts_

* * *

**Jack**

How could this of happened? I hated the moon more so then ever, I glare up to him. "Why? Why did you take me away from her? I know you had something to do with my death, moon. Everything has to go your way. I wonder what other (s word) you've done to people." Of course he doesn't answer back. "ughh!"

I couldn't deal with this, not now. That crappy person that broke Toothiana heart into a million pieces that I said should rot in (h word)? That was me. Not only that, I saw her after I was born, throwing a ring I supposedly gave to her into the frikin pond! I scream. I hated my life, I hated myself. Baby Tooth nudges me.

Pitter Patter of feet can be heard behind me. I turn around and hold up my staff. I'm armed. I turn around to a voice.

"Jack!" a familiar voice says, Jamie. I put on a fake smile and turn to him. He engulfs me into a hug.

"Hey there, kiddo!" I try to sound happy. A fake smile I thought in my mind looked real. My left eye twitches. Then my whole body twitches.

"Uh, Jack? What's wrong?" He asks me, real concern in his voice. I sigh, then turn away. I couldn't tell him, I had a hard time telling myself.

"Jamie, I'm sorry but, I've got places to be." I say, being as gentle as possible. A frown appears on his face. "Maybe we can play later?" I ask. He smiles, his missing tooth starting to grow back a permanent one. But as I fly away, the frown comes back. Great, I've broken a few people today.

I needed to talk to Tooth, tell her who I am, hope she'll forgive me. This wasn't going to be easy, much less, it was going to be difficult. I start flying towards her castle. "Wind! Tooth Palace!" I yell, it obeys. Soon, I'm buzzing towards Tooth Palace.

* * *

I scratch the back of my neck, like an invisible bug bite was killing me. I could do this. Definitely, maybe, hopefully, nope. Ugh. What if she didn't accept me? What if she would never talk to me again? So many questions, so little answers. Just do it Frost! I sigh, then push open the doors of Tooth Palace. Hummingbird wings could be heard everywhere, beating like a rhythm to a drum.

Then, the prettiest of them all, Toothiana. I stare at her for a while, like a lovesick puppy. Which, I was. She notices me, then waves. She says something to a small fairy and buzzes over to me. "Hey, Jack! The guardians are here, to." she ushers me in, to a couch.

" I have something to tell you, Tooth." I say, she nods.

"I'll go get the others. They came to see if I was doing ok, the dears." she smiled as she flew off.

Ok, forget what I said. This was going to be (d) hard. I scrunch my eyebrows together. Grass, the sea, and cookies can be smelt. I look up to see the three guardians, they weren't happy. I bet I know why there here, to see what I found out. Sandy gives me the fingers to his eyes then mine signal. I gulp, if Sandy was mad, then bad things happen. Look at Pitch for crying out loud.

Tooth looks to me, "You wanted to tell me something?" she asks. She had to make this harder, just my luck. I love her to death, but sometimes she can make things worse without knowing it. I shake my head yes.

"Ok, Tooth..." I try saying, pretending the others weren't here. "... You have to promise not to be mad and be completely understanding ok?" I try, she looks confused and scared of what I might say. I hold out my pinky, it isn't a promise unless it's a pinky. "Here goes."

"Jack, you want to tell me when your not sweating frost?" she asks, looking to my hands. They were covered in a layer of frost. I shake my head no.

"I need to tell you this now, Tooth." I continue. The guardians all look scared. "I'm... ...I'm Jackson." I try. I look up to her.

"What? Jack. I don't think I follow." she says, looking confused. The guardians twice that.

"I'm Jackson Overland." Tooth's eyes widen, but then go to a narrow.

"Jack, that's not funny. I knew I shouldn't have told you." she starts to fly away. I grab her wrist and pull her down.

"Tooth, I'm telling the truth." I scrunch my eyes close. Part of me waiting for her to kick me in the groin, and part off me waiting for her to kiss me. I internally snort, it's definitely going to be the first. Right I was. She picks me up, kneels me in the groin, then slaps me. I'm laying on the floor in an arm lock, staring up to angry eyes. Did I say angry, I meant infuriated.

"You (b)!" she shouts. Then kicks me again. The guardians pry her off of me.

"What the carrots is going on here?" Bunny asks, while screaming. I close my eyes, I might as well tell them, because Tooth is staring ahead.

"I, I was the reason she was late to meetings, everything you told me, it was my fault." I whisper. There eyes widen. Tooth looks peed off now.

"Not to mention you stood me up! Broke my heart into a million pieces! I almost killed myself for you! I skipped meeting, risked the guardians catching me and taking away my job! And what do you do? Stand me up." The last part is a whisper.

"I lost my frikin memories, Tooth!" I shout back, getting angry. She snorts.

"Or so you say. None of us forgot, what makes you any different? Huh?" she asks. Here I go, tell them I died, risk them ditching me or Tooth loving me again. Or don't tell them and just run away.

I stay silent. She turns her head up. "Thought so." she finished for me. I put my head down.

"But Tooth..." I try, she about punches me. But pulls her hand back.

"Get out." She whispers.

"What?" I ask, my heart was broken,, a million pieces. Tooth and I were even now.

"Get out!" she shouts this time. I flinch before exiting Tooth's Palace.

* * *

So here I was, making frost patterns on the ice. I sigh, I had to leave. Burgess, North Pole, 'cause Tooth would never come to meetings. And even if they wouldn't admit it, Tooth's job was more important than mine. I hear a crunch in the ice. I pick up my staff quickly and quietly, then flip into the tree. For all I knew, Toothiana could've joined Pitch. I was being paranoid.

Thinking of Tooth made my dead heart squeeze, like I was suffocating. The love of my life hated me, despised me, wanted me to rot in (h). I sigh, watching as three figures make there way to the edge of the pond. It was Bunny, North, and Sandy. I just about gasp, giving myself away. Baby Tooth does the same thing. They look up, I hold my breath. They shrug, Baby Tooth and I breath out. They were probably here to beat me up, they looked (p) enough to.

I then notice a missing object from my pockets, the tooth capsule. I look to the ice, it's on the frikin Ice! I must have left it when I went to see Tooth. Frik. Unfortunenly, they see it to, and pick it up. Flippers. Whys my life so complicated?

They pick it up. I bust out of my hiding place and fly at top speed towards them. But it's too late, because they touched the sapphire. I needed to get them off before they see my secret. In a matter of seconds they could already see half my life. I panic. I take the tooth capsule, it won't budge. Baby Tooth goes off my shoulder and steps onto it, she inspects it, then pushes the emerald. I face palm, why didn't I think of that?

The guardians all look at me. "What did you see?!" I demand, getting angry. Those were MY memories. Baby Tooth chirped along with me. They shuffle there feet.

"Someone that looked like you but didn't. Kissing Tooth like a million times. Doing... inappropriate things in the grass. That's about all." North concludes. Bunny and Sandy both have grimaces on their faces.

"That was me, dufus's." I mumble. They look at me wide eyed.

"You... You... her, eww." Bunny concludes. I roll my eyes..

"Whatever guys. Just leave me alone." I demand. They shake their heads, Bunny creates a hole, and then there gone.

* * *

"Baby Tooth, what should I do? Your commando in chief hates me." I joke, trying to light the mood. But my heart clenches. Baby Tooth agreed with me, because she was the only other one who knew what happened to me. I sigh, looking to her. She nods her head. I had buried my teeth. Didn't need another person looking at them. We sit there. Baby Tooth ruffling her feathers, but I was sitting there wondering if someone dead could die again.

* * *

**Ending Authors Note: Don't forget the top! And in your review, tell me if you actually like the quotes, or if I should take them down. Revews make my heart smile! (:3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter isn't the full potential. I gave in, you guys only gave me eight and I gave in. WHy oh why am I such a softie?**

* * *

**Dedication: To my dad, if he knew about this, he probably wouldn't want me to do it. But that would have made me want to do it more.**

* * *

**reviews**

**creatorx33: Soon girl, soon. :)**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: Don't pull your hair out! Here it is!**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: I love being insane :P**

**GreatWolfSpirit: I know. But if you really feel sorry for Jack, see how terrible I am to him in this chapter. :(**

**Sparrow2000: Thanks, I'll keep doing 'em. I feel for both of them to, life is tough. Ugh. Side Note- Because it has mentions of sex. I'm not even aloud to say bad words, and I am not even sure if I'm aloud to sensor it or even aloud to know detailed sex, so I didn't do that. I'm sorry. :( I just made it M 'cause I didn't think little kids should see this stuff.**

**Jamesmoto: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**stubs1101: Thank you for your idea! I'll be using part of it, 'cause I have played how I wanted them to find out, it was really emotional in my mind, but my mind exaggerates like a lot! What does het mean?**

**Blackirean Boltien: thanks, I kinda like them to. f course! I am a rainbow snow cone person all the way, baby! Unless Jack actually takes interest in me. lol! Kinda, kinda not. He didn't approve of the relationship, no. He didn't think they would figure it out. You'll see why, Manny is kinda mean in my story.**

* * *

_As Hamlet said to Ophelia, "God has given you one face, and you make yourself another." The battle between these two halves of identity… …who we are and who we pretend to be… is unwinnable._ -Jack's Thoughts

* * *

**Jack**

Bunny, North, Sandy, Tooth, and I were in a meeting. Tooth had to be dragged here, literally. North had a tough time battling the little fairies, except for Baby Tooth, that is. I sat at North's meeting table, my presence would've made it worse. I could tell the guardians were all against me, though they wouldn't say so. It was like all they did nowadays was look disgustingly at me and agree with Tooth.

To make matters worse, Tooth wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't let me explain. She'd just beat her wings so fast no one could here anyone. And every time she dejected me, my heart had a hot metal two-edged steel sword going through it. I had to fight to keep the tears back. But of course they saw them every now and again.

I think the guardians agreed with me Tooth's job was better than mine, again they didn't say. It was like they would look at me with a look that said, 'drop dead'. The only thing keeping me here? My guardianship. I sigh, I finally had a family and now it was gone. I had the love of my life like me, which was so better than her hating me.

I blamed Manny, partially It was his fault, he made the first guardian/spirit cursed with no memories, which kept me from Tooth. I punch the table, a crack forming. I hurry and lay on it, didn't need another reason for them to get on me. I caress my staff, frost branches out from my palm. I sigh, I could've been happy. I was _ this _ close to being happy.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the guardians. Sandy looks at me smug-ish. North has his hands on his machetes. Bunny was caressing a boomerang. And Tooth was looking everywhere but at me. Baby Tooth pokes me, which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone. Tooth glowers towards me, but then she looks to Baby Tooth. As much as I knew she wanted to be mad at Baby Tooth for joining me, I knew she couldn't.

"Why am I even here if all you guys are going to do is give me the 'death look' look?" I ask breaking the weird silence. I run my hands through my hair. North, the father I never had, looked at me with disgust.

"No one said you had to be here but Man in Moon. So, much to all our disgust's, you have to be here." North finishes, Tooth nods. I shake my head, then tun to leave.

"Where are you going!? You HAVE to be here." North shouts, I twirl back towards him, my staff under his chin. I get up close, "Then I quit." I say, then go for the door.

"We dodged another bullet guys. Lets celebrate. "Bunny shouts, making sure I hear. I stop dead in my tracks, the same exact words he'd used months ago. The ones where it ended, 'people believe in me'. But, Karma bit his butt making him un seen a day or two. I laugh, then flip onto the table in front of Bunny.

"Am I invited?" I ask, sarcastically. Bunny frowns, holding the boomerang in front of my face now.

"Go drown in that lake of yours," he states, no emotion in his voice. I wince, then my knees buckle. Tears start to stream down my face. I swear I saw Tooth about hug me, but she corrects herself. I climb up, Bunny smiles seeing y weak spot. But then looks confused as if asking, 'why is that his weak spot?' I fly towards the ceiling and go out a window.

Then I whisper, "Already did, but thanks." I swear I heard Bunny's ears twitch.

* * *

I decided to follow Bunny's advice, drown myself. Whatever made Tooth happy. I even left a note on the ice telling her why I left her, how I hadn't planned it. But I doubted anyone would find it. I defrost a section of the ice, a hole. Baby Tooth, sensing what I'm about to do, starts to peck me. I swat her, but carefully. I face her, "Tell your commando in chief I have always and will always love her." I say, and before she does anything, I jump in.

I hold my breath out of instinct for a while, but then I didn't need oxygen. The moon wanted me to suffer even after all the torture I've been through. I try plan-B. I open my mouth, water flowing into my mouth, my lungs, my stomach. Just when I had thought it worked, it didn't. I could tell the moon was smiling. I try squeezing my wind pipes.

It didn't work, I just sit there, waiting to die. But then I see something. It was shiny, I pick it up, it was a ring. It was silver, with a multi colored diamond embedded in it. It was the ring I proposed to Tooth with. I pocket it, I had to die with it, It would feel as if Tooth was with me. But as I sit there, a hand grabs me. A small, feminine hand, Tooth. I look up to her, she looks peed off. She finally gets to the top, then throws me onto the ice. She taps her foot, Baby Tooth beside her. I glare at her, Baby Tooth looks like she's sorry, but not. She flies to me and nuzzles me.

Tooth scoffs. I glare at her. "I didn't WANT to be saved!" I shout, she smacks me. I reach up to a red place on my cheek. Ouch?

"Too bad, Jackson." she drags out my name like it's an illness. "But I think you need to live with what you did. Don't think your getting away that easily." she finishes, pure venom in her voice. Then confusion sweeps onto her face. "Why aren't you panting for air?"

I ignore her. "I was following the Kangaroo's advice! Why won't you listen? Tooth, I die..." But I can't finish, she slaps me again.

"Shut it, Frost. "she spits out. The acetone in her voice made me shiver. "Were going to the North Pole. Bunny wanted to ask you something." And with that, we leave.

* * *

She wouldn't talk to me the whole time, so I talked to Baby Tooth to Toothiana's disgust. We made up a language of chirps and flutters, since Tooth knew their real language.

'Flap. Flap. Tweet. Flap.' _Are you ever going to tell her? _Baby Tooth asks. I shake my head.

'Achoo. Wink. Side move. Achoo.' _Why Not? _I playfully swat Baby Tooth. She giggles and tries to shove me. Tooth's teeth grid together.

"Shut the (f) up!" she shouts, Baby Tooth and I staring at her like she had grown a third head. We nod. I didn't feel like fighting.

After a long, painfully quiet trip, we made it to North's place. I was still soaking wet. Everyone looked to me. I look to Bunny. "Took your advice, Kangaroo." I mutter. But he still hears it.

"You could've died, you Bloody Show Pony!" he shouts,, but not in the joking way he used to. His eyes full of hate. I shrug.

"No I can't." I mutter. Not even Bunny could pick up many of the words I had said.

"What?" he asks, annoyance in his voice. I smirk.

"Like I'd tell you?" I mock back, he growls. He about jump sat me, then stops.

"What's with you mumbling now? Tell me what you said. What did you mean you already did?" he asks, eyes narrowed. I scoff. Then look to Baby Tooth.

"Let's get out of here." I whisper to her, she nods. Clearly mad at everyone. I start off, but right before I meet the window that would've sat me free, a sandy hand caught mine, pulling me down. I hid the floor. But I don't say an ow, it didn't really hurt. I was tired of pretending of being hurt to look as humanly as possible. I was leaving anyway. But I'd actually tell them when (h) froze over.

I get up, dusting myself off. Everyone looks at me, I shrug. "Bye guys, see you never." I say, but Tooth speaks up.

"Wait, first tell me, did you ever really love me? Why did you leave me?" she asks, tears in her eyes.

I sigh, but turn around. "I've always loved you Tooth, even now. Even though you don't love me anymore, obviously." she rolls her eyes.

"Obviously. I'll try to pretend your telling the truth." she scoffs. She's honest to goodness not going to listen. I continue anyway.

"And I didn't want to leave you." I shrug. She looks angry now.

"Why?" she demands, I laugh. Baby Tooth squeals. Tooth's face turns red.

"For me to know and for you to not know, Tooth." I reply. I was starting to get angry.

She wastes no time. "Tell me!" she shouts, tears welling up into her eyes. I was livid now, I tried to restrain myself, but my mouth gets the best of me.

I turn onto her, going into the sky. I was above everyone now. "Why didn't I ever come back? Why do I never seem to feel pain, which was what Bunny was going to ask, I'm sure. Why don't I let anyone hug or make physical contact with me? Why don't I have my memories?" I shout. Everyone stares at me now. Here goes nothing. I could say none of your beeswax, or my mouth would continue. I picked the latter.

"Because I (f) died. I died." The last part a whisper, I look down. Unable to see their faces. Sandy drops his eggnog, and spits it out. Bunny spits out the carrot he's eating. And North throws down an ice sculpture he's holding. Tooth stands there, hand on her mouth. Her face softens. " I died, I woke up with no memories. I am DEAD. I have NO pulse. No heartbeat. I'm a living corpse." I whisper. Tooth reaches out for me.

I try to retract, but she quickly grabs my hand. She presses a figer to my hand, she feels nothing. To where my heartbeat should be, nothing. She loos up to me, then tries to hug me. I pull back. "Don't you (f) touch me!" I shout. I wasn't livid anymore, I was furious. Just because I died, they suddenly loved me now. Everyone looks down.

"How?" North chokes out. I shake my head. "If you must know, I traded my soul for my sister's, my switching with her on the ice. It was breaking." Tooth looks up in surprise.

" The day we were going to meet but never showed up. You said you were going to take your sister skating. You died that day?" she asked. I simply nod.

"That's why you said you already drowned, I am so sorry..." Bunny starts, but I stop him.

"Don't you say your (d) sorry!" I shout. "You have no right. Judging me that quick. Not giving me a chance." I look to Tooth. "You promised to be understanding, but look. You weren't." And with that, Baby Tooth and I fly away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! It makes my heart smile! (:3**


	9. Chapter 8

**authors note: Hey guys! I got 11 frikin reviews! This chapter is really surprising. I even cried. Please tell me if you saw this coming or not!**

* * *

**dedication: Fan fiction, without it I would die.**

* * *

**reviews:**

**Phantom Music Lover: I made you speechless, I am honored!**

**creatorx33: I am so sorry, I am just not used to boys reading my stories. Please don't take that as an insult, that wasn't meant to. Plus, yeah. There is a lot more drama in this one though.**

**SkyHighFan: I am sorry, but I am not really aloud to say that stuff, me mum would tan my hide. And I'm kinda, no really, scared of me mum. And sorry, I'm trying to get the beta version up soon.**

**GreatWolfSpirit: Thank you!**

**Blackirean Boltien: If your mad at Manny for something like that, then your going to despise him after this chapter. And me. :P**

**Sparrow2000: I am honored to have made someone speechless. :P**

**bluealonealexarose: Thanks! I'm a girl though... :P**

**Prophet21: I am so sorry. Here's a box of tissues. There are actually some books believe it or not that come with tissues.**

**stubs1101: There going to do more than make up girl.**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: You read it two times? I feel so frikin special right now :)**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: Thank you!**

* * *

_From the moment we're born, we're drawn to form a union with others… an abiding drive to connect, to love… to belong. In a perfect union, we find the strength we cannot find in ourselves. But the strength of the union cannot be known… until it is tested. -Jack's Thoughts_

* * *

**Jack**

I flew, that's all I remember. I was flying fast, that was when it happened. Then I crashed. Right in Burgess. Right beside the lake. Then I started crying. Baby Tooth would tweet our little language trying to cheer me up. I got up, then searched through my paocket. I bring out the ring that I proposed to Tooth with. I caress it in my hand, this could have been me and Tooth.

A life, a life where we loved each other, where we could have seen the world together. A tear goes down my face, then another. It keeps repeating in my head, this could have been us. This COULD HAVE BEEN US. A sob escape my throat. That could have been us. I get up, walking towards the hole in the ice. I try to throw it back down into the icy depths. But it wouldn't go through my fingers.

I sob, tears streaming down my face. "This could have been us." I loud whisper. I sigh, putting the ring back into my pocket. No matter how much I wanted to fix it, it would never happen. I pocket the ring. I fidget up and down. A thought crossed my mind. Then it came over and over. _Drown yourself._ It said. But it didn't sound like my thoughts.

I shrug, I was being paranoid. I could try drowning again, worst case scenario I couldn't die. I hover my foot above the whole. Then jump in. But something grabs me, gosh. Why couldn't anyone let me die. I got out, Baby Tooth was sitting on the edge of the ice. But she wasn't the one who had saved me, it was the hummingbird in front of me. Tooth.

I narrow my eyes. "Why can't you just let me die?" I ask, but then rephrase it. "Why can't you let me die, die?" I ask. She sighs. She rubs her neck nervously, as if anticipating her next move.

" Because, I could never live with myself." she replies. The venom in her mouth was gone. The disgusted glint in her eyes, gone. It was Tooth, the one I loved. I had to stop thinking of that, She definitely didn't really love me now, now she knew I was dead.

"Tooth, I couldn't of really died anyway." I say, rolling my eyes.

Her brows go down, she's confused. "I don't think I follow." she honestly replies. I smile, looking to the sky.

"Because Tooth, I don't need to breathe. The time you saved me last time? I wasn't really dying. More like me trying to find a way to die." The last part I whisper.

She looks to me, her eyes sad. "Right." she says. I narrow my eyes.

"How long have you been standing there, anyway?" I ask. her smile falters.

"Long enough." she replies, a little to quickly.

"How long is long enough?" I ask back. She almost giggles.

"Jack, would you hate me if I said I saw the entire thing?" she asks, giggling the whole time. My face turns red.

"I could never hate you, Tooth." I state, my face a cherry tomato. She frowns.

"What happened?" she asks, hesitantly.

"Why? So you can tell the others and they make fun of me. So you can make fun of me?" I nearly shout. My eyes unfurrow, I didn't mean to do that. "I'm sorry, Tooth."

She looks to me, giving me a half smile. "I should be the one saying sorry, Jack. I am so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain, it's just that. When you never came back, I thought of the worst things. About you , about me. I don't know if the guardians told you, but they wouldn't let me out of their sight for years." she almost smiles.

I nod, remembering. "You tried to kill yourself. Why?" I ask, the thought of her gone made my heart pang.

She looks up to me. "Is that what they told you. Oh, trust me. THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" she shouted, looking to the moon. Her face was livid.

"What?" I ask, my face swirled with confusion and concern. She looks down, her face is neutral.

"Because, that's not what really happened." she whispers. I shoot my head towards her direction.

"Come again." I ask, I was really worried now.

"I don't really want to tell you. But you should know. It is about you. But I can't tell you here, Jack. The moon won't let me." she states, looking up to Manny. Her neutral face becomes furious again.

"Where do we go then?" I ask. I really needed to hear this. For Tooth's sake, for my sake, and for the sake of it includes me.

She looks to me, half-smiling. "Tooth Palace. I'm more powerful there. He can't stop me from doing anything. Heck, he can't see me do anything there." Why won't the moon let her say anything? It must be real important. We get up and fly at the command of my nod.

* * *

So here we were at Tooth's Palace. We were I Tooth's chambers. Her bed was in a corner, colorful colors of the rainbow adorned the sheets. The wood of the dresser, the headboard of the bed, and the vanity was a strange blue wood. A yellow canopy cascaded down from the ceiling to the bed. She was sitting on a small sofa on the opposite wall of the bed, me beside her.

We hadn't spoken since we got here, it was all hand motions. She had a cup of hot tea in her hands, her knuckles white form gripping on it too hard. "What is it, Tooth? What is so important the moon won't let you say?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence. She doesn't even smile, instead gripping the glass harder.

"You saw your memories of you and me, correct?" she asks, still looking forward. I nod.

She shifts uncomfortably, "Well, the part where you and I did something?" she started, she was uncomfortable in whatever she was saying. I nodded, I shouldn't make this any harder for her than it already was.

"Well, the reason the guardians thought I had tried to kill myself. It was what Manny wanted them to think." she looks to me, seeing if I process this. I do.

"He knew I wouldn't tell them the truth. I was all covered in blood, lying unconscious on the floor. Because Jack, well..." she tries, I put a hand on her back.

"It's ok, just tell me. I pinky promise I won't make fun." I smile towards her, holding out my pinky. Still looking down she reaches out and tangles her pinky into mine.

"I was, I was pregnant, Jack." she says. My eyes widen. I was ready for anything but that.

"Who's, who's was it?" I ask, gulping.

She slaps me on the arm. "Who else did I have sex with?" she answers me with another question.

"I was a father?" I ask. I was thrilled. I had a baby, we had a baby. And I had left her. I frown. "Where is it? Can I see it?" I ask, I was excited. I was a father.

She smiles, but it wasn't out of happiness. "It's buried outside, under a bush of roses." she says sadly. I frown.

"What?" I nearly whisper. My baby had died. "When did it die?" I ask, choking on the words as if they were poison entering my body.

She frowns, looking up to me. "Jack, it was never born." what did she mean it was never born?

"It was aborted." she says. I start to get angry. Why did she abort it?

"Why did you abort it? Where you scared it looked like me?" I was red hot angry.

She looks up to me, putting up her hands. "It was unwillingly." she states. Then, looking at my confused face she continues. "Jack, Manny tore it out of me. I had just found out I was pregnant. I was so happy." a single tear goes down her cheek.

"I didn't tell anyone but Manny, I thought he would be happy for me. Instead, he was angry. Angry that a possibly new immortal would come into the world without his consent. He didn't want something to be immortal unless he wanted them to be." she looks down, biting her lip to keep from sobbing.

"So what your saying..." I ask, trailing off hoping she would continue for me.

"He tore it out, used a knife and cut me open. Before the guardians came I hid her body, she was already four months old. It's funny, I was wondering why I was gaining so much weight." she smiles, then it turns upside down.

"Wait," I say. I didn't know much, but I did read a book about pregnancy before, "So, you were about four months pregnant, that means you were sixteen weeks. And at twelve weeks they can feel that kind of thing." my face turns into a horrified expression. "That (F) (BA)! I shout. I didn't have any words for a monster like that.

"She even cried for a second. But more like a sob. Then she went limp." she finished. Tears going down her face.

"Take me to go see her." I demand, Tooth looks up at me surprised. But nods her head.

* * *

A rose bush sits in the ground in front of me. The roses on it were beautiful, just like I knew our daughter would have been. A single tear falls to my cheek, then dissolves into my skin. "There is one little thing I didn't tell you, Jack." she says to me, after moments of silence. I look to her.

"What?" I ask. I was already going to kill Manny, he better not give me another reason.

"Our daughter, she is kinda alive." she says, this must be really hard for her. I look up to her.

"How?" I nearly shout. She shakes her head.

"It isn't really her, but it is. It's one of those things you just have to believe." she holds her breath. "God, he saw what Manny did. He saved her. He put her soul into Baby Tooth." she finishes. I look at her, shocked.

"You mean?" I ask, I couldn't believe it. She nods. I smile and hug her to me. Her small petite form only coming up to my shoulders. "God really does bring wondrous miracles." I say, smiling at her. Baby Tooth snuggles up to both of us. That was why she was so protective over her, why she nearly killed me when we though I had lost her.

I know what I had to do now, it was like something inside me snapped. I was partially a father. But that was enough for me. I bring out the multi-colored ring and kneel. Tooth looks like she is about to faint. "Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity. To love and treasure you. To go to the ends of the earth for you. Toothiana, will you become necrophilia and marry me?"

* * *

**Review! It makes my heart smile! (and makes me update faster!) (:3**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Please**_** Read!**

**Author's Note: Guys, it's been three days. I am sorry. Day 1- cousins came over and left at 9. Then I updated another book I have been putting hold on for this one. Day 2- updated another hold on story. Day 3- today.**

**Plus, sorry it's short. I'm going to try to update tonight again. Warning, major fluff that isn't exactly fluff. But I don't actually dwell in it. And please, stop asking why I won't use bad words. I'm not aloud to use them. It isn't because I am scared or too wimpy. But have you seen my mother when you do something bad? But sometimes, a story needs a word stronger than stupid, are we agreeing?**

* * *

**Dedication: (I need to remember to put a question up this time.)**

* * *

**Reviews:  
creatorx33: I really am sorry. And I think the moon is kinda evil. Who else leaves a poor guy alone for that long and won't tell him what the frik is going on.**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: I didn't either in till the night before. :)**

**ccross23: Thank you for pointing those out. I have a beta, but I haven't gave her this chapter yet. I kinda already filled her to the brim with me updating everyday.**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: I cried to. But this chapter will make you laugh your pants off. At least, that's what I did. :)**

**Sparrow2000: I know. I hate Manny, what he did to Jack. I'll let you kill him, nothing stopping you :) can I join?**

**Phantom Music Lover: Omg! I'm blushing :)**

**GreatWolfSpirit: Here it is!**

**Blackirean Boltien: I hate Manny period. It was the rules, and he knew he wouldn't see this good of a spirit material for all he lived. Jack was, ad is, the perfect material for a sprite. Plus, he thought they wouldn't find out, and he didn't plan for Jack to become a guardian.**

**stubs1101: I know, I was so worried he'd be OCCY in this story.**

**bluealonealexarose: Thanks.**

**Jamesmoto: there's more than fluff in this chapter.**

**Lord Jace: here is the chapter to find out. :)**

* * *

_Sacrifice… by its strictest definition… takes something precious in exchange for the appeasement of a higher power... an abiding devotion to a cause that cannot be satisfied with a simple promise. Because an oath… no matter how solemn… asks nothing in return. While true sacrifice… demands unspeakable loss.- Jack's Thoughts_

* * *

**Tooth**

I stare at him in shock. He's asking ME to marry HIM? Did he have to ask? "Yes!" I scream, flying at him full speed and enveloping him into a hug. It takes a moment for him to register the hug, but then he squeezes me back. I listen for his heartbeat, but I remember, he doesn't have one. Than that reminds me. "Necrophilia? Really?"

He looks at me, hiding a chuckle. "It's true." he admits. I don't even argue. I look into his icy blue eyes, then to my bed. He sees me doing this, then he smiles. "Really, Tooth? Really?" he mocks back to me. My face turns beet red.

"A girl has needs, and mine has been unattended for three-hundred years." I honestly say. He scrunches up his eye brows to stop from laughing. Then I realize, I just admitted I wanted to do stuff with him. My face turns redder.

He laughs, but doesn't say no. He leads me to the bed, then pushes me onto the fluffy comforter. I squeal. He jumps onto me.

**(I'm going to skip this part now.)**

I wake up, it's morning. I yawn, getting up. I turn and almost scream when I see Jack. Then everything comes crashing onto me. The proposal, the 'stuff'. I almost turn red. Jack gets up, yawning. And almost has the same reaction I had me to him.

Then he smiles, and we both rest our heads onto our pillows, getting as close as we can. We stand there forever, just admiring each other. But then something unexpected and embarrassing happens. Bunnymund, North, and Sanderson come in.

Jacks sees this to, then I push him under the covers. It doesn't help though, the lump in the blanket a dead giveaway. They walk in. "Tooth!" North yells, then sees me. I hurry and cover myself up. They look to me and smile.

"Hey Sheila! We were wonderin what had happened to Jack and ya! Where is Jack?" Bunny asks, I nearly gulp. I sneak a quick glance to Jack, it was a good thing he didn't need to breathe.

"I don't know. We made up, then he went somewhere." my voice becoming high pitched at the last part. Sanderson looks at me with a knowing look, 'I saw your dreams last night' kin of look. I gulp. What did I dream of last night? Oh frik, it was Jack. And double oh frik, we were doing something in that dream.

Bunny shoots me a look. "We heard someone, we listened to your door, Tooth." he says, tapping his foot.

"Stalker's," I mutter. "I like talking to myself?" I ask more than state. North looks at me now.

"He's here isn't he?" North asks, looking peed of.

I don't even bother lying, I'm horrible at it. Someone starts to rub my leg, I smile under the touch. The guardians see this however. I nod. Then Jack does something I'll never forgive. He lifts his head. "Hey guys!" he answers, if it wasn't for his toothy grin I would've killed him. Everyone just stands shocked, but not Jack. He is smart and makes up a story.

"I was helping Tooth to bed, then she started getting nightmares about me as a human. So she asked me to stay and I accidently fell asleep in her bed." he answers, his voice not cracking in the slightest. I almost breathe a sigh in relief.

"Then why is your shirt off?" Bunny asks, starting to look grossed out.

Jack doesn't miss a beat. " I was getting hot last night." he squeezes my hand under the cushions.

North wasn't finished with this. " Then why are you guys so close together?" he asks. We both freeze at this.

"I move in my sleep." I lie, and surprisingly good this time. I used to be so fluent in lies, it took a while to warm up.

Sanderson looks at me. _arm. feather. x. _ Why isn't there any feathers on my arms. I hide them under the bed sheets. Good thing there not see through.

"I'm just going to take a gander here. Jack is naked, isn't he?" Bunny asks, his face full of emotions. I look to Jack, scared. His face was bright red, but a loppy grin appears on his face. He was still trying to hide it.

"It was REALLY hot last night." he replies. Indeed it was, the friction made the air in here humid.

North looks about to be sick. "And, judging by the lack of feathers, Tooth's naked to, I take?" he asks, wincing.

Jack doesn't stop there. "It was super hot last night?" he tries. This time coming as a question.

"You two did something, didn't you?" Bunny asks. Jack and I both turn red.

"I plead the fifth!" we both say at the same time. They all smile, then frowns appear on their faces. Then they clear the room, bt obviously on the other side of the door. Jack looks to me.

"From what you told me now, and when I was human. Guardians aren't aloud to date, especially each other. So here it is, we pretend to still be mad at each other, and pretend we got drunk last night. Got it?" he asks, whispering. Just low enough Bunnymund couldn't hear us.

"Good! I have wine in the cellar form the seventeen hundreds!" I whisper/yell. He siles, then looks to me.

"Your going to have to hide your ring, though." he says with regret. I regrow my feathers, but thicker around that area. And the diamond fits with the colours. I hug him, then he grabs my shoulders.

"Don't listen to anything else I say today." he says sternly. Then he grins, I nod. Then he goes in full mode, knowing Bunny and the others listening.

"I can't believe we got drunk last night! I can't believe you got me in bed. Your a slut!" he screams. I show hurt n my face, the remember.

"Yeah! Well, it was your idea to get the vodka out!" I shout back. I storm out of the room to let him get dressed. The guardians look at me strange, but I don't care. It's for Jack, and anything for me and Jack to be together I'll do.

* * *

Jack and I both knew we had convinced the others we were drunk. It wasn't actually possible, a guardian getting drunk. But they didn't know that. I used to resort to wine when Jack 'disappeared'. I gave up on it when it didn't actually get me high enough to not remember anything.

We were at a meeting, boring as ever. Jack and I gave each other disgusted looks, but deep down we were hiding laughter. The guardians didn't speak of it again. When the guardians weren't looking we would look up to the moon angrily. After the meeting, me and Jack went separate ways, but met up at Antarctica. Then we had to go to England because it was too cold for me.

That's when we heard it, the snapping of a twig. We looked around, then resumed sucking each other's faces. Then we hear it again.. Jack pushes me off, in case it's the guardians. The moon couldn't see us right now, he was sleeping. Or I guess that's what he does. Jack hides me behind his back as another branch or leaf crunches. Then someone I didn't think I would see for a while came out. Pitch Black.

The Boogeymen looks to us, then laughs. "Your fear is absolutely divine." He turns to me. "Afraid Jackson will 'leave' you again and that the guardians will find out about this little love fest." he turns to Jack, his face neutral.

"And you. Your pathetic. Afraid Tooth will leave you because your dead. Everything in you, dead! The guardians will tear you guys apart. Well don't worry, Jack. I will do the honour for them." he shouts the last part. He brings out his scythe, then flings it at me. Before I have time to react, Jack grabs it and throws Pitch off. He looks to me with a look, 'run.' I don't though. I stay.

I fly past Pitch and my razor sharp wings slice through his nightmarish self. Jack looks back at me, an angry look in his eyes. I don't know if it is for Pitch or me. Then suddenly, a hard hand grabs my neck. My hands automatically go to the hands. "The staff, Jack!" he shouts to Jack. Jack looks at me, a pained expression in his eyes.

"Don't Jack! Go get the..." but Pitch grabs harder. Jack shakes his head in a Deejay Vu kind of way. He twirls his staff towards Pitch.

"You are starting to reuse your material, Booger man." Jack taunts. Pitch grabs the staff, the pretty frost melts away and is replaced by darkness.

"But I still seem to win." Pitch retorts. I was starting to lose my breath. Pitch throws me out to a tree and I almost pass out. Jack looks to me worried, then walks to me. Pitch raises Jack's staff above his knee.

"No!" I scream, but its too late. Pitch breaks the staff. Jack's eyes widen, he lets out a scream. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. "Jack!" I scream. I try to get up, but I feel paralyzed. My leg is twisted. Jack turns slowly towards Pitch.

"I knew... You were... going to do...that." He wheezes. Then Pitch picks up Jack and leaves. While I sit there wondering how to move and what would posses me to not go after him.

* * *

**Question: When Jack touches the dream sand, what does it turn into?**

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Please review, it makes my heart smile. (:3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dedication: Lord Jace (it was dolphins)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't ask me ever again why I rated this M, or don't go into description about sex (go find a lemon if you want that) because this isn't playboy magazine. And don't ask why I don't use bad words, I'm kind of scared of my mom when I break a rule. To those who don't do this, I love you. Oh what the heck, I love you all!**

* * *

We all have secrets we keep locked away from the rest of the world. Friendships we pretend, relationships we hide. But worst of all is the love we never let show. The most dangerous secrets a person can bury are those we keep from ourselves.- Tooth's Thoughts

(Thought it fitted perfectly with this chapter)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: Lol. Here is your update.**

**Lord Jace: correct!**

**KrystalInsane. Girl: I'm sorry I didn't update last night. :(**

**creatorx33: yep, but I'm sorry, you weren't first. :( I feel so bad now.**

**Sparrow2000: (thanks) I know, he is kinda cliché. He was weak though, he had to think of something fast. Plus, I didn't know how he would capture Jack easily and in weak form.**

**GreatWolfSpirit: I am so glad your so anxious about this story.**

**GrimAngel16: Yes, it was after he watched Jamie through his window and said, 'right on time Sandman.'**

**akizaki14: because, my reasons. Try reading the author's notes.**

**Blackirean Boltien: girrrrrrl, your psychic. But shhh, don't tell the others. :)**

* * *

It had been about three months since Jack went missing, three agonizing months. Baby Tooth missed him to pieces, me bunches. The guardians were doing everything they could. But I didn't, I couldn't. I still wasn't aloud to like him, I had to pretend I didn't care. It killed me, it killed Baby Tooth. Since she loved Jack, she was aloud to miss him.. She would tell me news of the searches. She was momma's little spy. Her wings, yellow feather, and purple eye looked like mine. But her one blue eye, not to mention personality, was just like Jacks.

I would stay up at night, crying. Baby Tooth looked just like him. I didn't usually cry this much, to the contrary. I wasn't big on crying. It just, came to me lately. It was like I had to. I couldn't even eat my favourite food anymore, Chinese. I loved Chinese, well I did. Now, whenever I try to eat it, it makes me puke.

The meetings dragged by, I could barely stand them. If it wasn't or hiding our relationship, I would be yelling at the guardians. Since Jack has ben gone, I have been feeling weird. I would puke every morning, and sometimes in the evening. I would get these weird mood swings. I sigh, I needed to find Jack, this, not helping, was killing me.

Here I was, standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I was brushing my teeth. I was flossing when I got sick. I hurried and threw the floss away, then leaned over the toilet. Vomit went up and down my throat for thirty minutes. As much as I hate to say it, I couldn't go on the field today. Instead, I was working from bed.

"Upper left lateral, Italy. Sector 6." I yell to one. " "Bicuspid tooth, Germany, Sector 12!" I shout to another. I start to puke, I hold up a hand to Baby Tooth, signalling her to take over. All the fairies looked to Baby Tooth. They loved her, of course. But they were jealous of our relationship. I sigh, at least they weren't mean to her.

I lean over the porcelain toilet, this was getting tiring. I wonder if I got some kind of illness from a child. Which was rarely heard of. Maybe Moon decided to replace me, which would be hard. My parents were the ones to teach me, all a new person would have were my fairies.

Once my puking fest was over, I walk past my full scale mirror. I freeze. I twirl towards the mirror. All my fairies stop, concern on their faces. I wave them on, they had a job to do. I looked fine, except puke in my feathers. My crown of feathers were squashed onto my head. I turn to leave when it catches my mid section. I fly towards the mirror. I turn to all different angles, but the thing stayed.

No matter where or how I turned, it was still there. In my mid-section, a small, but barely noticeable bump displayed. I put a hand on it, hoping it was fat or extra skin. But it wasn't, it was hard-ish. I could have some muscle, but I didn't work out enough, or at all, for it to all be muscle. Oh gosh, it all makes sense. The sickness could be morning sickness, which I didn't have with the first one. The strange mood swings, the cravings. The difference in taste buds. Being tired. Oh gosh, I was pregnant. And if that wasn't enough, with Jack's child.

* * *

Here I was, at a meeting. I was twiddling my thumbs, something I only did when I was nervous. No one seemed to notice. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom numerous times. uckily the guardians didn't ask about it. We were talking about Jack, how to find him. When North brought this up.

"We should go find Jack ourselves." he admits, looking down. I almost spit out my cup of nectar.

"Will we, split up?" I ask. Please say yes. I couldn't be with the guardians twenty four seven, they could find out. And even if they would soon, I couldn't tell them yet, maybe at a time where you can't abort. But if Manny caught wind, he wouldn't care if I could or not. I sigh in exasperation.

"Tooth, we know you hate Jack , but we need to find him." Bunny reasons. I sigh, pretending not to care. Although deep inside my heart was clenching.

"Fine." I say in a bratty way, they all look at me with a glare. "But do we have to go together?" I ask. North nods.

"Pitch could take any one of us at any given time. We need to stay together." he says. I nod, but I was starting to get sick. I half thought it was the pregnancy,hafly because my secret would soon be out. And I'll be damned if someone takes out my child again.

* * *

I was on my brightly covered bed, crying. I didn't want to cry, no. Especially for something stupid. I had dropped a cup. And though it didn't break, my stupid hormones took over. I wipe my tears on my elbow. I hold up my hand then pull back the feathers. On my left hand was the engagement ring, the one that symbolized Jack and mines love.

I almost smile, but instead a sob comes out from my throat. I stop suddenly, my door opens. In comes Bunnymund, he looks to me. I hide my face, turning around. I jump off my bed and to my closet. "Sheila, why are you crying?" he asks, his voice soft for once. I hurry and throw on a coat, something I haven't worn in years. I turn to Bunny.

"Of course, Aster. I'm fine. How are the others?" I ask, trying to sound sweet, and not crack. He looks like he doesn't believe me. I caress my small bump, realize what I'm doing, and drop my hands. Bunny doesn't seem to notice, boys.

I rush out the door, Aster right behind me. That's when I feel it, a kick. I stop in my tracks. I look down, it was kicking. I could feel him, or her. Bunny taps me, ruining the moment. I almost snap at him, but that would be too suspicious. Instead I keep walking. Too ad Jack wasn't here, I could just imagining him here. Holding me, talking tot he baby. He would have been the perfect dad. Wait.

What was I talking about? He still was the dad. He wasn't dead. "Tooth?" North asks, I turn around. Everyone was here, looking at me weirdly. My cheeks glow red. "Guys, I need to get something." I say, speeding threw the halls. But as I lift off the ground, my stomach flip flops. I suddenly feel sick. You have got to be kidding me. I fly until I am out of their sight, then start walking.

I bust through a door, the library. Some of my little toothies were there, on there break. Reading books. They look to me, then rush to me. They grab my hands and support my back. My little toothies were the only other ones who knew I was pregnant, and they did anything to help me. They were so sweet, but they barely let me do anything. One grabs my pinkie, leading me down the stairs.

"Girls, it moved." I squeal, trying to be quiet. I needed to be more secretive, but it was hard to contain a mother's screams. They squeak in excitement. "I need to get a new notebook, one that hasn't been used." I instruct. I carefully sit down, my feet were killing me. My fairies drop a notebook into my hands. I start excitedly writing in it.

**_Dear Jack, _**

**_I 'm pregnant. I'm sorry you couldn't be here with me. I have been having morning sickness, but don't you dare get all worried on me. It kicked today, I feel like the best person in the world. I love and miss you terribly, of course, to the guardians I don't. By the way, we are coming to find you. I'm almost four months, which means I'm starting to show. I can't have anyone know, especially the moon. What if the guardians find out? I miss you so bad, Jack. So does Baby Tooth. And no matter what the guardians, the moon, I will always love you._**

**_Love, Toothiana's._**

And with that I close it, a tear going down my face. I wipe it with my hand and go meet the others.

* * *

It was a long flight, especially when you can't even fly without getting sick. We had to stop due to this, and I would be lying to say they weren't curious. I tried to keep it in, I did. We had stopped for the night. An old abandoned shack. They let me have a room to myself, which I put up a fight to get. One moment I was happy, then I was grumpy. I went up to Bunny.

"You know, rabbit, why can't we just use your firkin tunnels you like to brag about?" I asked him, his face was stunned. Then the next I was crying on his shoulder about a cavity from a tooth a fairy had brung in. They looked like they were going to die when they saw me crying, it was kind of hilarious, which brought me into another laughing fest. Hormones cease to amaze me

And, after my crying, laughing, and yelling fest. I go to sleep.

* * *

**Question: Who stops Jack and Tooth from kissing at the end of the movie?**

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Please review, I'm begging of you! I see it, I click it, I do my happy dance. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Reviews: **

**bluealonealexarose: I'm a girl :P**

**stubs1101: I know, it makes me go LOL when I think of it. **

**KrystalInsane. Girl: I'm glad I made you laugh. However, I'm afraid I can't say the... No spoilers!**

**Blackirean Boltien: First, I am so sorry. I am bad at doing that. Forgive me? Second, no one's psychic, it was a joke. :) I know I am mad at the producers for doing that. Ugh! Yeah, she's pregnant again. It's necessary though. Not telling you what happened to Jack adds suspense. I hate the moon.**

**Lord Jace: I hope they do to. :P**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: I tried to mention how they felt in this chapter.**

**Cartoonlover689: here's chapter 12!**

**creatorx33: correct, I am sad to inform though you weren't first. :(**

**GreatWolfSpirit: I am glad your so eager to read my story. :)**

**shaneEgirlo: yep. You weren't first though. :(**

**Sparrow2000: I know! Ahh! She pregers!**

* * *

_"Always question where your loyalties lie. The people you trust will expect it, your greatest enemies will desire it and those you treasure the most will, without fail, abuse it."- Tooth's Thoughts_

* * *

I'm asleep, but the dreams were so vivid. I'm unconscious, but everything feels real. My eyes are closed, yet I'm seeing things. I'm dreaming, horrible nightmares. Some good, but mostly bad.

_**Jack and I are sitting in a meadow. Our backs are away from view, were looking at something. The view changes. There, I mean Jack's and mines, heads are pointed down. I look down. There was a baby with blue eyes and white hair. It was an exact copy of Jack. Jack tickles it's chin, she giggles. Suddenly, the atmosphere changes. The bright blue sky turns a deep, dark purple. **_

_**Hollow laughs come from behind us. Our heads snap to there direction. There, standing in dark moonlight, was North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Tsar Lunar, and Pitch Black. Each and every one of them had a sinister look on their faces. I tuck the baby behind me. "Jack, Toothiana, you have broken the rules." North says in a monotone. I shiver, inside the dream and out.**_

_**"No! You can't have her!" Jack screams. The baby starts crying.**_

_**"Ahh, but we already have her." Pitch says. I look down, so does Jack. The baby is gone. We look back up. Instead, she's in Tsar's arms. He takes out a dagger, the baby is hysterical right now. He kills her.**_

_**"No!" I scream, crumbling to the floor. Jack engulfs me into a hug.**_

_**" That's what you get for disobeying, Tooth." Tsar says, then starts laughing. Everyone else follows suit, even Jack. I clutch my head, falling to the ground.**_

I wake up screaming. I open my eyes, still screaming. A furry paw shakes me, I scream again. "You can't take..." But I see the guardians. I relax.

There all looking at me, like I'm a caged animal. I snort, getting up. I shake the dust off of myself. "What are you all staring at?" I demand.

"Wow, there, Sheila." Bunny says, reaching out a hand. I swat it. I didn't need his help, I needed Jack's.

"I don't need your help, oversized rabbit." I rage. Hurt crosses his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I say, rising off the floor. But as I do, my tummy starts to get all wobbly. I land down. "Walking, walking's god to." I mumble. I needed to find out when that would stop, it's killing me. It's not like there's a book store that sells, 'What To Expect When Your Expecting: Hummingbird Hybrid and Winter Spirit Edition'.

They all stare at me weirdly, Sandy most of all. A partially good thing and a really bad thing about Sandy. The partially good was that since he makes and can see dreams, he can't really see nightmares. But he can partially, I just hope he doesn't''t see the bad parts. The really bad part was he used to be a star. Stars could communicate with the moon, which in Manny. I don't know if that still applies to Sandy, but I didn't want to find out.

_Baby. Guardians, Pitch, and the moon. W. T. F. _Sandy uses his sandy images. I laugh, a joking kind of laugh. I was hoping to have a laugh that said, 'that's the funniest joke you ever said.' But instead I got one that said, 'I'm trying to hide the fact there's something wrong with me.'

Sandy crosses his arms. He didn't need to say it, the message was perfectly clear: You have got to be kidding me. I shrug, but with my misfortune, the others see our conversation. "I'm sorry, but can we talk about something else?" I ask, looking to my feet. Sandy gives me an apologetic look and nods.

"Well, how did Jack die?" North asks. I snap my head up to him.

"Beg your pardon." I ask, I guess I didn't hear right.

"Well, you went to talk to him." North continues, looking awkward.

"Oh, yes, um." I say, getting nervous. I hadn't really talked about it, instead, Jack proposed. I inwardly snort. I wasn't going to tell them that. I look down, almost caressing my stomach. I used to scoff at woman who did that, they just wanted attention. I was wrong, it was like you had to. I drop my hands. " He, he mentioned it briefly. He, saved his sister." I say, looking past them.

They look sad. "How did you guys feel about it?" I ask, wanting to change the subject again.

Bunny shuffles his feet, Sandy sucks in his cheeks, North looks everywhere but at us. I take a breath, they thought differently about him. "Well, I can't think the same of him. I will always know he can't grow up, but, what can you do. I mean, he is the guardian of fun." Bunny says smartly to me. He was still mad at me. But Jack wasn't like that, he had a different side to him. The part that loved me. The part where he was actually serious, for the baby.

I look to North. "What about you, North?" I ask, partly not wanting to know.

He rubs his neck. "V'ell, I can't honestly say I think the same of him. I feel, pity whenever I look at him. Now that I know who he is, I remember things about him. He was the first to catch me. He set up this elaborate trap that I fell for. I was about to get all angry, but he said his sister wanted to see me badly, so he caught me." North finishes, looking proud. At least his feelings were better than Bunny's.

Sandy starts to put up images above his head, I nod to pretend I know what he's talking about. "What about you, Tooth?" he asks, looking me in the eye. "What do you think?" he asks. I take a sharp intake of breath. I had to lie about how I felt.

"Well, I forgive him, a little. But he did get to see his memories, so he's known for months now." I say, but I knew that that was not Jack's fault. The tooth capsule only shows you what memories you needed to know. He didn't need to know them at that time. "And, I'm still mad. I mean, he just left me." They look at me, like I'm being selfish. Which I was. Even if I was still mad, and I said that, I would have sounded bratty even to myself.

North tries to smile then he notices something. He grabs my hand, my left hand. "Vhat's this?" he asks, frowning. I grab my hand away.

"Nothing!" I shout. I hug my hand to me. "It's a class ring." I say, when they give me incredulous looks.

Bunny frowns, "Did they even have those back when you were born?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know. Ugh. I've got to go." And with that I leave.

* * *

I was sitting in the woods, the journal in hand.

**_Dear Jack,_**

**_Ever heard the saying 'every day I don't see you is like a day without rain?' Well that's how I feel about you right now. I really wish you were here. The guardians are getting suspicious. Sandy has even been watching my dreams. My stomach is getting more swollen. I can't believe they haven't noticed yet, but maybe they did. I need to go on my own soon to find you, I just need to find the right time. Nothing really happened today but flying, lots and lots of flying. It makes my stomach sick. Anyway, that's all._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Toothiana_**

I sigh, putting it away. Then I hear it,, a twig snapping, then another. I take a deep breath and fly, gosh that hurts. Then I see the figures. There was a short, tall, wide people. I squint, it was North, Bunny, and Sandy. I gasp, but not loud enough to hear. North puts a hand on his thighs. "I don't v'ink she is v'ere." he says, panting.

Bunny shakes his head. "I could have sworn she was here, Mate." he says, looking around. I sigh when he doesn't look at me. 'Anyway, North we have to talk." Bunny says, looking concerned.

Sandy puts a checkmark above his head. Oh great. "It's about, Toothiana." he says. He looks up, tapping his foot.

North nods his head. "Yeah, she's been a little different lately." North says. Sandy and Bunny look at him. He puts his hands up. "Ok, a lot of different." he allows.

I scoff, that wasn't nice. "Yeah, about that. Remember her and Frostbite?" Bunny asks, getting awkward. North nods, shuddering. "I think she's pretending to hate them." he confesses. Sandy doesn't look surprised, but North is three shades of crazy.

"V'hat? V'hat do you mean? Why would she lie" North asks, Sandy hits him upside the head. Even I feel like doing so.

"Your too stupid for your own, Mate." Bunny says, glaring at North. "Maybe, it's because were not a loud to fall in love you idiot." North looks up, then mouths 'oh'. Sandy rolls his eyes.

"So that means that they were in bed on purpose?" North asks, Sandy face palms.

"Yes! You gumbo. I picked up them whispering as we left the room. Jack was telling Tooth since they aren't a loud to like each other, they'll pretend to hate each other. So they pretended to get drunk." Bunny explains.

"I don't understand what the fault is here." North admits. Sandy and Bunny almost slap him, but North puts up his hands. 'You can't slap me for that one. That was a good excuse." North continues, not wanting to get hit. Sandy sighs.

"Guardians can't get drunk you glum bag!" Bunny shouts.

"Oh." North says. Sandy picks up a rock and throws it at his back. "So, what's the crazy news?" he asks, getting anxious.

"Yes. Remember the sparkly thing on her finger? The one she says was a class ring?" North nods. " Well, Remember the memories we saw of Jack's? It showed him proposing." Wait, hold up. They saw his memories. Oh Gosh.

"Well, I think he proposed to her again. It was on her left hand, dufus." he says to North. His eyes widen.

"And the last detail, the one that would explain her being different. Sandy told me of her nightmare last night. It was of someone taking her baby or something. That didn't help any. But then I found some other details that helped put that piece together." Bunny stops, looking to North to see if he was paying attention.

"Think about it North. She has that swollen stomach..." Aster started but got cut off by North.

"I thought she ate too much.' HE admits. Sandy thwacks him.

"Anyway. The swollen stomach. Getting sick while flying. One minute she's crying and the next laughing? Not to mention I caught her caressing her stomach." He puts up his hands for North to continue.

"Uhh, she was super hungry?" he asks. Sandy almost smacks him again, but decides it won't help.

"She's pregnant You blow hard!" he yells. I almost giggle, then I freeze. They know, I thought I was being careful.

North's eyes go wide, his mouth shaping an 'O'. "Who's the father?" he asks. Sandy makes a sand gun and pretends to die while Bunny face palms.

"Are you really this dumb? Who is the only person we know she's had sex with? In the memories, Jack. In that bed, Jack. The baby's Jack's you blow hard!" he shouts. North finally catches on. He tries to form a word.

All he gets is 'eww'. "Eww indeed, mate." Bunny agrees. I try to move, but I can't. They know, that means Manny now knows. Manny will kill my baby, and maybe me. I gasp, then, when I shift my weight, the tree limb falls out form under me. I fall to the ground, I try twisting myself so it doesn't hurt the baby. But furry arms catch me.

I try to smile, but Bunny isn't having any of that. He immediately grabs my left hand, pushing away the feathers. He gasps, then swears. He lets me down. I look up after wiping off my feathers. There all glaring at me. I try to avert their glares, but my eyes lock onto theirs.

"Your pregnant?" North whispers. No use hiding it anymore, I was going to die anyway. I nod. They all look taken aback, I guess hearing it from the real person was more revealing than hearing it from someone.

"Your engaged?" Bunny asks simply, I nod. The other parts of my body are froze.

_You thought you could disobey me?_ a voice says, Manny. 'Don't think for a second you can kill it.' I threaten. The moon laughs. _I did it once, what makes you think I won't again?_ he asks, I almost shriek in rage.

"Tooth, I'm sorry, but we have to turn you in, and..." North says, then looks to my stomach. I gasp.

"It's a child! Your suppose to protect children you Bastards!" I yell. And with that, even though my stomach makes me want to barf, I fly away. But Sandy catches my arm. I turn, sorrow is in his eyes. I flinch, but he shakes his finger.

_Him. Baby. X. Knife. _He doesn't want to hurt the baby. My eyebrows go down.

_Me throwing him down._ He wanted me to pretend he couldn't get me. I nod.

_Him. Dream bubble. Checkmark._ I smile, in a way of saying thanks. He would give me good dreams. I embrace him. He's shocked for a second, but finally hugs back. At least one guardian isn't heartless. I smile. The gently toss him down. I frown, flying into the night.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: Please review! It makes my heart smile! (:3**

* * *

**Question: What was Pitch's real name before he became the Boogeyman? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Dedication: **creatorx33, Rue Rajaram, Catnip Frost, and sparrow2000. Sorry if I missed someone. (**Answer was Kozmotis Pitchner.**)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**stubs1101** Nope. I may be evil but not that evil :)

**Blackirean Boltien **He actually can erase his memories, I don't think. I think it would be too easy. How would he regain them if each time the moon could erase them again? It's a possibility, but the moon isn't God. Just a crappier version of those who think they are.

**creatorx33 **you kinda got it right, but spelled it a little differently. I'm letting you have it none the less.

**sparrow2000 **I thought Kozmotis was nice. Yes, I am more than ready to kill him. I misplaced my axe somewhere. Yeah, Bunny was the regular Sherlock Holmes, wasn't he?

**GrimAngel16 **You'll find out in this chapter. Yeah, there really going to kick his arse, but not anytime soon...

**Lord Jace **Yes, but he doesn't realize it yet. Sometimes I'm scared he'll bring the next ice age. :P

**GreatWolfSpirit **She'll find him soon, I hope.

**KrystalINSANEGirl **Yes and no, I think they kinda know what will happen tot he baby. But they really didn't look into it.

**Rue Rajaram **yes.

**bluealonealexarose **I updated. But late. :(

**Guest **Who needs swearing except for the occasional bozo on the road? :)

**Guest **I don't plan on stopping 'till this is finished.

**AGR2016 **I feel the same way sometimes, but. You didn't have to wait for me to update. :)

**CatnipFrost **Yep.

* * *

_The past is a tricky thing. Sometimes it's etched in stone. And other times, it's rendered in soft memories. But if you meddle too long in deep, dark things, who knows what monsters you'll awaken? - Jack's Thoughts_

* * *

**Jack (finally :)**

I wake up with a searing headache. My arms are sore, scratch that, my whole body was sore. I blink, trying to get my eyes to stop being blurry. My eyes take in the surroundings, rocks are everywhere. Chains hung on the walls, and these big metal balls. But in front of me was, Pitch. I growl, remembering everything.

"Now, Jack. Lets not be hasty, now." he says, in mocking his fear. I glare at him.

Pitch sighs, it was like he was contemplating something. "The moon... he told me to do this to you." He cautiously says, looking around. My eyes scrunch down in confusion. He see's this as a signal to continue. "He really wants you and Toothiana to be apart, doesn't he?" I growl, but not at Pitch.

"What's your point, pitch?" I ask, what was he leading to. Pitch sighs.

"Well, he really doesn't like you. He told me everything, let me out of my cave, just to kill you. Which is impossible. I've tried the axe, hanging, the donkey split." Pitch smiles, sometimes the guy makes me sick at how cheerful he was at this stuff.

"That's... nice to know Pitch, I guess." I try. I needed a way out of here, and talking up to the Boogeyman was seeming like a good idea how to.

Pitch chuckles. " Well, the moon can't hear you done here, you know. You can say what you want." he tells me, raising up a brow.

My eyes have fire in the. "Yes, I will agree with you on one thing, he's a first class bastard." I admit, but he was, because he was.

Pitch half-smiles. "And now you see the reason for my vengeance." he says, turning his back. My eyes widen.

"So it wasn't for you to be believed in?" I ask, shocked. Pitch nods.

"Getting believed in was a bonus. Bringing down him and the guardians was how I was going to get my revenge." he admits, morphing into the shadows, then reappearing in front of me.

"I heard of you from when you were human?" I start, Pitch freezes. "I thought, you know, after the prison thing-a-kabob you couldn't see good and evil as separate." I admit. He frowns.

"I don't remember my human life, so this is news to me. Tell me more?" he almost pleads. I sigh, I know how it's like to want to see your memories.

"Pitch, it's not pretty. And quite frankly, I don't think it would help to tell you." I admit. The fearling would just make him think I'm lying.

He snorts. "Does it look like I care? I ant to know, I've wanted to know for centuries." he begs. I sigh.

"Fine." I admit defeat. Pitch, surprisingly, jumps up and down.

"Well, you might not believe me. But I will try to tell you what I DO know. I don't know everything." I say, looking to him. He nods to continue. "Your name was, it was." I snap my fingers. "Kozmotis Pitchiner, I believe. You had a family, a wife and daughter." I say, stopping for him to let that information in. He looked shocked.

"I had, I had a family?" he whispers. I nod.

"Your daughter adored you, or so I heard." I continue, he smiles. "You were the lead captain for the Golden Age. But under the Lunar's orders, of course." he grimaces. " You hated to leave your family. Or that's what I was told. When you did, you always told your daughter you'd be back. You guarded the facility that held the fearlings." I say. Then I look up to him. Shock crosses his face. He stays silent, so I continue.

"You were the best soldier they had, Pitch. So they asked you to guard the prison, alone." I spit out alone. Despising the moon even more. " You missed your daughter so much. And the fearlings wanted free." I grimace. This was the second hardest part to tell. " So they tricked you. They saw through your fears that you were frightened you'd never get back to your daughter. So they disguised their voices as hers." Pitch's eyes widen, he brings a hand to his mouth. The Boogeyman was frightened for the past. Who knew?

"After months, you finally opened the doors. All ten thousand of them embedded themselves inside of you, creating what you are today." I look to him, he was in shock. He wasn't moving, or breathing for that matter. "Pitch?"

He gasps, air filling his lungs. I breath out in relief. "What happened to y family?" he asks. Eww, that was the first hardest part to tell.

"Pitch... I can't..." I start, but he interrupts.

"Tell me, Frost." he says with venom. I recoil.

"You killed... your wife." I says, but am interrupted by Pitch falling to the floor. He was on his knees, sobbing. "Pitch?" I asks, going to comfort him, but my chains restrict me.

"And, what of my daughter?" he asks. Should I tell him he killed her, or tell him she was reborn?

"She still thought, deep down, you were her father. She tried to go up to you." I stop,, because Pitch gasps.

"I remember her, she called me her daddy. I declined her, then I killed her mother. She started crying. She then turned into..." he stops, his eyes bugging out

"Mother Nature." I confirm.

"Thanks, Jack. You know? For telling me that. It just helps me even more." he says, I look to him confused.

"Help you do what even more?" I ask. His frown turns to a sinister smirk.

"To one, keeping the fearlings out of me." he says. I gape at him.

"You've been keeping them at bay?" I ask, sounding surprised.

" Yes. I'm trying Jack, trying to be good. At least I know what's keeping me from it." he admits.

"And two?" I croak out. He smiles.

"More motivation to bring down the moon. I never thought I would say this, Frost. But, I agree with you." he admits. Looking away.

"So, want to help the resistance?" I ask. He turns back to me, smirking.

"I'm in." he responds. I look at him confused.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I ask.

He looks at me with a regrettable look. "Five months." (**This is two months form where we left off.) **I roll my eyes.

* * *

So here we were, traveling by day, hiding by night. I was surprised when Pitch was willing to help me, on the condition I one day help him find his daughter. I hesintantly agreed, but I thought it was a bad idea. I mean, I don't even know if his daughter remembers. And what kind of rep would that leave her?

I had to tell the wind to carry him, it took a lot of convincing. The wind didn't exactly like Pitch. We were going to find Tooth, even if it killed me, again.

"Where exactly are we going?" Pitch asks, getting confused. I almost stop the wind because, I don't know. How could I find Tooth?

"I don't know." I honestly say, shrugging my shoulders. Pitch scoffs.

"Should've known, Frost. How about those little fairy thingies? Shouldn't they know where she is?" Pitch asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Pesky little things. Especially the little one... Toothy? Batty? Umm." He puts his hands out so I can help him. I stop in my tracks.

"Baby Tooth. And she's my daughter, so I would be careful." I threaten, feeling the fire in my eyes. Pitch tries not to look surprised, so he hides it with a smug smirk.

"No wonder she's so damn annoying." He says, sitting on the wind current. I sigh, not even bothering to comment.

"How was it?" Pitch asks, I keep flying.

"How was what?" I ask back, confused. But who wasn't at a time like this.

"Having sex with a hummingbird hybrid?" He asks, he's mocking me. I flip over and put my staff to his throat.

"Pitch, leave it." I say with gritted teeth. I start back up the wind. I look down, were flying over London. I throw a snow cloud out of my staff towards it. They had a long overdue need for snow. We were going fast for the wind, five hundred miles an hour.

"You know, Frost. Sometimes being around you isn't that bad." Pitch admits. I smile.

"Same for you. Just stay out of my sex life." I say. I see him grimace.

"Yes, well. That was merely a joke and I really don't want to know how it was." he explains, shuddering. I smirk.

"Agreed. Never tell me about yours either." I respond, laughing. He grows red.

"Like that's ever going to happen, can we talk about anything else?" He asks, getting uncomfortable.

"Of course." I respond. I was starting to sound more adult like, it made me scared. Was this the side effect of finding out your a dad? I look down, were over the Atlantic ocean. I blow a hair out of my face that wasn't really there. Tooth, I will save you. I just hope I can at least find you.

* * *

We were over West Virginia. It was pretty there, my favorite place being New River Gorge. I also loved New York City, with all the colorful lights. But my favorite place in the world being Hollywood. When it's cold there, I love to act in the movie. No one can see me, well except on film. This guy and I found this out the hard way. He was editing this movie, I think it was called Twilight? This dude was telling this girl he could kill her and had these black spots all over him. It was creepy.

I decided it would be funny to act in it myself. Anyway, the video editor saw it and demanded them to re-due the scene. It was hilarious. I haven't done it in a while. I would have to sometime. What am I thinking about? I had to find Tooth. I needed to stay on track. Suddenly, a pole comes within a few inches of me.

"What are you doing, Frost? Trying to kill me. Which, by the way will happen if we don't GET OUT OF THE AIR soon. Once the sun hits..." he shudders. I roll my eyes.

" Sorry, you big baby." I respond. He scrunches his face.

"Just be careful!" he shouts. A kid screams. Pitch and I look down. A little kid has fallen over, looking right at us. Well, at Pitch. It was a little girl, she had mail in her hand.

"Pitch, you just scared a poor, innocent child." I half mock, and I'm half worried. But the girl runs away. Pitch rolls his eyes.

"I am the Boogeyman you dolt." he says, looking at the kid run. He smiles. "I so love a cup of fear in the evening."

"Pitch, keep the fearlings away." I warn. "I will drop you if you start acting crazy again."

"I still have to feed off of it. Just think, I would be nothing without the fearlings." he responds. I understood, but it was more fun to mess with him.

"Whatever, Pitch. Let's just find Toothiana." I respond, scanning the ground as night turns to dusk.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a week, but I went on vacation. And my mom forgot to tell me you couldn't have Wi-Fi in the middle of the ocean unless you paid about a lot. And I got back yesterday, but the thing is, the premiere of season three for Revenge came on... I turned the living room into a movie room. Please don't be mad? That came out kind of like a question. Most of this chapter was typed, though. Please review? Even if you might hate me. Remember, they make my heart smile. (:3**


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Ok, kinda short. But, you all are going to hate me. You'll see why. :(**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Sparrow2000 **Your going to hate this chapter even more.

**KrystalINSANEGirl **Today. :)

**stubs1101 **I made it so he's the only immortal who can't die.

**Blackirean Boltien** How are you guessing everything I do? Yes, you know who is going to be human.

**Lord Jace **I hate Manny, period.

**AGR2016 **Thanks, my vacation was great.

**creatorx33 **Yeah, do you think it's too much turn's?

**GreatWolfSpirit **Thanks!

**bluealonealexarose **ok.

* * *

_In a race between danger and indecision, the difference between life and death… comes down to confidence. Faith in our abilities, certainty in ourselves… and the trust we put in others.- Tooth's Thoughts_

* * *

**Toothiana**

I wake up to the drippity drop of water. I blink, darkness is everywhere. I blink again, doing a double take. Was I captured. I quickly remember what had occurred last night. The moon beams, they had been chasing me. I gasp, looking down. But my baby was still there. I caress my stomach. Was the moon going to kill it in front of me? I shudder, how could someone be a monster?

I frown, remembering more of last night's accordance. I almost jump for joy, I was in a cave. Now, a regular person wouldn't be happy to be in a cave, but I wasn't normal. I had hid from the moon beams here. Though, I had not seen Nightlight. We had been good friends, once. Then he had left to explore the world. I sigh.

The moonbeams hadn't found me, yet. It was getting hard. Hard to walk, hard to do the everyday things I needed to survive. I barely find food these days, or barely fly. The good news it doesn't make me sick, but it's hard and tiring. I think I'm going to have to stay in one place. A good place, where no one could find me and I could eat well. But the only place I can think of is the warren. But, Bunny and the others betrayed me.

I have never seen Bunny be so smart, it scared me. Just a little. And North? Don't get me started. But Sandy, if he wasn't on my side... I couldn't think of it. He COULD have took me. I COULD have been killed. My baby COULD have been killed. I wince. That wasn't ever happening, never again. I will fight for the death for this baby.

Suddenly, a thump comes from the back of the cave. I freeze. I sit up quick, or as quick as I can. Looking around, I bolt behind a rock. This could not be happening. The moon and it's beams couldn't have found me. It just seemed impossible. "She's not here, Pitch." a familiar voice says.

"Well, she has to be here. I thought of her, she was luckily in a dark place. So here we are." a dark voice says. It's Pitch and Jack. I couldn't do this. I wasn't really scared of Pitch. more of Jack's reaction to the baby. He didn't seem to mind Baby Tooth, but he had a strong relationship with her anyways.

"Why, I even smell fear. Someone is here, at least." Pitch continues. Looking around. I start hyperventilating. "Oh my, that IS a peculiar fear." I wanted to smack him. Now I was afraid that he would tell Jack. "Yep, Tooth is here." he concludes. I peep my head over the rock without thinking.

Jack looks to me, smiling. "Tooth." he says, reaching for me. I smile back, but don't come forward. He frowns. "Tooth?" he asks.

I needed to stall, at least in till I was ready. "How long has it been since you were taken?" I ask. This I really wanted to know.

He sighs, rubbing his neck. "Six months. I think. Why?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Here's where it gets good. I'm just going to sit here and eat my imaginary popcorn." he says. I glare at him. Jack looks at me confused.

"How does he know and I not? Ugh. What's going on, Tooth?" he asks, looking hurt.

I furrow my brows. " Well, Jack. I am kind of afraid to tell you, that's how Pitch knows. Jack, I'm..." I start, but I can't tell him.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Pitch yells, then grabs my arm and pulls me from behind the rock. I kick him in the shins. I look to Jack, but he looks to me, to the baby. Over and over. Then, he faints.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." I tell Pitch, dragging Jack over to a rock to lie down. He still hadn't come back to consciousness. Pitch chuckles.

"I had to. It didn't look like you were going to tell him anytime soon." he replies, setting Jack down. I sigh.

"I know. But, I was scared." I admit, looking up to him.

"Oh, I could tell. Tell me something I don't know." he replies with an amused face.

"Of course you could." I reply, rolling my eyes. I look to Jack, he looked peaceful.

"Well, I am the Boogeyman." he jokes, sitting beside Jack.

"That brings me to my next question." I start, looking to him. He looks up to me.

"And what may that be?" he asks, frowning. I sit on the other side of Jack.

"Why are you helping?" I ask. I felt rude asking. But I had to ask, I had to know what his intentions were. He looks back down.

"I've hated the moon for who knows how long. But I began to wonder, what was my life before this? That's when I hit a brick." he starts, furrowing his brow. "Then the moon asks me to kidnap Jack here." he says, gesturing to Jack. I put out my hands for him to continue.

"I heard Jack's and yours story. Then, I asked Jack if he knew about my past. He did, and he told me. I'm trying to be good, Toothiana. But, it's hard. And I hope this helps, one nice thing at a time." he says, closing his eyes.

"Wow, I mean wow. I am glad your trying to be nice." I try, he has been one of the only nice people to Jack and I. "How would you like to be an uncle?" I blurt out. I did not mean to say that. But then Pitch grins, looking up at me sideways.

"I'd like that."

* * *

It took a while, but Jack finally woke up. His eyes fluttered. I smile. "Hey, sweetie." I start. He looks up to me smiling.

"So, what is it?" he asks. He must have seen my confusion. "What are we having. Assuming, this is mine?" he asks. Looking to the bulge.

"Of course stupid. And, I don't know." I admit. What was I having? It wasn't like I could get and ultra sound.

He wipes his for head in mock relief. "Well that's god, worried for a second there." he says, smiling. He leans in to kiss me.

"Ehem." Pitch clears his throat. Jack glares at him. How dare he interrupt our kiss.

"What the feathers was that for?" I ask, my voice raising. Pitch points to the corner of the cave. There stood North, Sandy, and Bunnymund. I pale.

"How did you get here, guys? I see you were looking for me to." Jack says friendly. I forgot, he didn't know they threatened the baby and me. "How did you find us?" Jack asks, brows furrowed.

North speaks. "V'e saw you and Pitch. V'e V'ere V'orried." **(Lots of W's) **North looks to me, eyes widening slowly. "And were here to get Tooth." he continues.

Jack's face scrunches. "Why?" he asks.

Bunnymund sighs. "Sheila here broke the law, mate." he says. Reaching for me. Jack slaps him away. I grab Jack.

"Jack, they threatened to kill me. The moon, the **Guardians.**" I spit guardians out. "They want to kill me. We have to go, now. Moon even sent the moon beams." I finish, saying it all in a rush. Jack's eyes widen.

"Why would you? How could you?" Jack asks, anger rising. Then he looks up. "You saw me, then followed me. I always knew I hated you for a reason you gay kangaroo." Jack spats out. "Pitch!" Jack yells, and Pitch seems to understand. Then we disappear in a cloud of shadows.

_**End of Book**_** 1**

* * *

**_Please Read!_**

**Ending Author's Note: Ok, I want to know. How many of you thought I was quieting this story? How many hate me? Just tell me what you thought. I actually was planning to span this book out farther. But it just came to me to end it now. I have been in-visioning the next book since chapter four. I even made the cover a little while bit back. Does it seem rushed. I'm in a super happy mood. I stood up to a frikin prep! Yay me. **

**Fun Fact I thought of: Ever notice how Baby Tooth is different than every other fairy? For one, she's the only one with a yellow feather. The only one with two different eyes, which are blue and violet (parrt of the reason she's Jack's daughter) Ever Notice?  
**

**Fun Fact 2: In the first trailor of 'Rise of The Guradians'. They didn't even put Jack in it! Jack didn't exist! Check the trailor if you can find the very first one. When Bunny asks 'Wheres the bloody seat belts' Jack isn't in the sleigh. I mean, it's like they thought of him last minute.**

**Important: I will post a chapter on here that says the new book will be reday to start. That won't be for a while. I want to start it, but the angel on my right shoulder is telling me to finish my other's first. I might give in to the grouch on the left, though. Tell me if you would even read the sequel. Can't tell you what it is about though, yet. I will be posting a chapter of facts about how and why I used certain ideas. Like a trivia chapter. Bye for now!**


	15. Notice: Sequel is up!

Sequel is up, but I won't be able to upload a lot in till at least a little of my other story is finished. Sorry :(

Trivia chapter up soon!


	16. Trivia

**Here is the trivia!**

* * *

1) All the quotes is from the TV show 'Revenge.'

2) This story was inspired by a picture on Tumblr.

3) I actually hate the moon. In about all my stories he is evil.

4) I was going to have Tooth kill the first baby out off anger ( I have a very crazed mind.)

5) I decided to make Baby Tooth their daughter after I saw she looked so much like Jack and Tooth. And how different she was from the other fairies.

6) This story was originally going to be twenty chapters long.

7) Originally, I was going to make each chapter half past half future.

8) When Tooth played with Jack's teeth and he tried to talk, the way I made the sounds in the story was I stuck my fingers in my mouth, talked, then wrote it down.

9) Originally, Tooth was going to be the only POV in the story, then I realized I needed Jack.

10) I cried when I saw Pitch's past.

11) The place where I ended the first book? I wasn't going to end it there.

12) When I started this story, I didn't exactly know what was going to happen and how I would lead up to the climax.

13) I accidently mistaken two people for different genders and I wanted to say sorry. :(

14) I hate to read my stories for the simple fact I hate seeing all the mistakes I made.

15) I loved writing the part where they find out she's pregnant.

16) Originally, Tooth and Jack weren't going to run away. I honestly forgot how I WAS going to end it.

17) In the beginning of the story, I hated writing chapters for this story so I wrote them every once in a while. I don't know why, but then I fell in love with this story and updated every day. :)

18) I'm a dark person, so originally Jack was going to commit suicide after Tooth found out and rejected him. (But then the problem of him being hard to kill came up.)

19) I'm a big fan of people finding out Jack's 'big' secret.

20) Tooth was going to 'find' out in about the tenth chapter originally and Jack five chapters before!

21) Bunny, North, and Sandy were originally going to find out after Tooth getting bigger after the months went by.

22) Originally, Tooth was going to find out on her own.

23) I was re-reading the story for this to remember these strange facts for the given fact I was dumb enough o not right them as I went. I learned my mistake and am writing them down as I go for the sequel.

24) I was re-reading the story and realized they didn't have flashlight's in colonial times. :(

25) Writing the scene where everyone found out his death secret was my favourite to write for the plain fact that it was emotional and made me cry which is hard to do. :)

26) In chapter 8 where Jack thinks of trying drowning himself again wasn't his thoughts but the Moon's.

27) I didn't actually contemplate for people to like this story.

28) In chapter 8 where Tooth buried her first baby under a rose bush? I sole that from the amazing book 'The Help'.

29) This story was 60 pages long. Each chapter about 3 to 4 pages each. 26,192 words  
long. 832 paragraphs long. And 135,805 characters with spaces.

30) I thought I only wrote twenty of these down. Twenty my butt!

31) My family or friends have no idea there family member/ friend is student by day fan fic writer by night. :)

* * *

**Please Review! ****This has been a lovely experience and I love you all!**


End file.
